


Legacy-Starcrossed

by Scoobums



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobums/pseuds/Scoobums
Summary: A month past the clash with the so-called Serpent's Heir, worlds collide when Night Furies finally emerge from the shadows. Only, Toothless hadn't expected to be the one that was found. But shadows run deep, and anything new will have secrets...
Relationships: Dagur/Mala, Eret/Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Fishlegs Ingerman & Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768123
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ThIS IS A REUPLOAD! So I bumbled up pretty hardcore with posting Legacy on here. I mixed up two chapters. Tried to fix it; made it worse. Deleted the prologue by accident. Should be smooth sailing this time cause chapters have been posted elsewhere. In correct order. Heh, hope y'all give it another read and a second chance.

_"You get to decide the legacy you leave"_ \- **Unknown**.   
  
\--  
  


When I was young, there were no dragons except my pack. It was all I had ever known. My first real memory of anything was me climbing out of the nest. I fumbled a bit falling headfirst into the ground. I picked myself up and tried waddling over towards my parents. Halfway there though I was consumed by a shadow. My brother had jumped onto my back crushing me. I still remember crying out. What I heard next made my heart stop. My brother had laughed. He then dug his claws deeper into my back digging into my wings. I looked up to our Mother.   
  


She shook her head at me and called to him, “come boy.”   
  


He hopped over to her and sat down at her side. From where I was, I could see her pink eyes showering him with maternal adoration.  
  


Thick hot tears pooled in my eyes and sniffling, I curled up into a ball. Again I could hear my brother laughing. My shoulders shook as I shuttered a breath as my cheeks grew wet. I laid a wing over my face to hide the tears. Something brushed across my wing with a tender touch. I peeked up to see our father smiling down at me. His amber eyes looked over me with warmth. Unfurling myself, I crawled between his forelegs still sniffling. He stroked my head and said softly, “it's alright, I'm here.”  
  


My brother bounded around my father facing me. Deep red eyes narrowed into slits and locked onto me. He crouched low. On instinct I rolled over showing my belly to him. He still lunged at me. I squeezed my eyes shut.   
  


_THUMP._   
  


Opening one eye, I could see my father's foreleg stretched out. He had my brother pinned down. My brother thrashed wildly about; his wings flapping incessantly. Our father sighed and chided him. “None of that. Your sister already yielded to you. I won't have you attacking her without reason,” our father tucked his head between his legs. He cast me a similar glance. He then said, “that goes for you too. I don't want you two fighting. Is that clear?”   
  


I nodded.   
  


Smiling, our father turned his gaze onto his son. My brother had tired himself out, all four legs splayed out beneath him. Upon seeing this, our father unpinned him. Still he had put his foreleg between us.  
  


Rising up, my brother puffed up his chest, flared his wings, and growled.   
  


The ground shook around us from our father laughing. He mirrored my brother's actions. I saw my brother flatten his ears and whimper. I lifted my chin up at him. I let out a squeak though when I was pushed towards him. Looking back, I gazed up at my father. He raised a brow.   
  


“You are my babies. I don't want to see you two fight, alright?”   
  


My brother and I both nodded.   
  


A poke to my leg, I looked at my brother. He held his paw out with his ears still flat. He mumbled out, “sorry... I won't do it again. I just like playing with ya.”   
  


Knots formed in my stomach though I pushed them away. I nuzzled my brother. I said, “thank you. I'll try to play with you more.”  
  


A huge grin plastered over our father's face. He nuzzled us both before picking up my brother in his claws. I sat on the sidelines, happy to watch them wrestle and roll around in the dirt.   
  


“Don't be so submissive.”  
  


I jumped. Whipping my head to the right, I saw Mother sitting next to me. Her gaze chilled me to the bone. Digging at the ground, I tilted my head up at her. Quietly, I said, “w-what do you mean m-mama?” She lowered herself to my level.  
  


“You rolled over rather than stand. You blubbered rather than bite. You ran away rather than fight. You could have taken your brother on.”  
  


A lump had formed in my throat. I felt the hot sting of tears starting up again. My Mother sighed heavily, her hot breath hitting my face. Her gaze softened then. Nuzzling me, she cooed, “I just don't want you getting hurt my love. You and your brother are my heirs. I want you to be strong. Do you understand?”   
  


Her tone and gaze brought my guard down. My tail wagged behind me as I nodded. Smiling down at me, Mother nuzzled my cheek.   
  


If I had known then what I know now, I would have bit her.


	2. Dragon-Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the week, I'll post the story. A chapter a day. @_@ Sorry for the bumbling

“You can do this. Just breathe a little then fall.”   
  


I breathed in deeply. My chest rose and fell at an even pace; a cool breeze brushed against my back. Through half-lidded eyes, I gazed ahead.   
  


Stars twinkled in the remnants of the black sky as it faded into a softer blue. A streak of orange split through the horizon. The sun's rays shimmered across the sea below me, waves dancing across the light. My ears twitched. Sweet melodious chirps filled the air. A flock of birds burst out of the trees from my island. They soared past me in unison towards the sun.  
  


A gust of wind pushed me forward. My wings ached from fluttering so hard in the air. With a hard flap, I pushed myself upward. Clouds dissipated around me as I flew higher. My attention began to fall back to the flock. My heart sunk deep into my belly. Tearing my gaze away, I flew harder and higher. I soared above the clouds briefly. I furled my wings in.  
  


I fell.  
  


Wind rushed over me as I continued to drop. Bracing against the onslaught, I opened my eyes. Clouds flew by in a swirl of whites and blues. Tilting my head, I saw my island coming towards me. My ears popped giving way to screaming winds. My shoulders twitched. My wings pulled away from my body as I curled my legs in.   
  


_'Breathe in...breathe out...'_ I thought.   
  


A few feet from the treetops, I spun in mid-air. I curved around, becoming parallel to the forest-line. My wings burst open. I glided across, my claws grazing the branches. My chest swelled up with pride.   
  


“I'm doing it. I'm actually doing it! I knew I cou- NO!” I cried out as a branch snagged my claw. It forced me to stop. My flight path was broken. Pain shot up my foreleg as it was pulled back while I flung forward. I gritted my teeth. I flapped as hard as I could. My wings twitched before failing me. They fell to my sides with me falling down after them. I clung to the tree trunk suspending a hundred feet off the ground. My eyes darted around looking for any shadows in the trees. Nothing lurked within the branches. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  


A loud snap echoed throughout the woods.   
  


“Oh no...” I whispered before plunging down.   
  


Branch after branch I hurled into. Several broke under my weight while much tougher ones simply bounced me off of them. My teeth dug into my tongue stifling my screams. I hit the forest floor with a thud.   
  


Silence sifted through the air as the dust settled. Face-down in the dirt, I groaned inwardly. On shaky legs I picked myself up. Rubbing a sore spot on my head, I looked around. All was still except for the leaves and branches still falling. I breathed a sigh of relief. I shook the dirt and debris off of me. I lifted the paw that got caught. I snarled at it.   
  


Once again I surveyed the area. Ears flattened, I began walking.   
  


Sunlight poked through the foliage lighting my path. With calculated steps I hopped over several rabbit holes and fox dens. Climbing over a falling tree, I caught the sight of a babbling brook. I scrambled my way over to it. Leaning over it, I saw several fish swimming upstream. My claws kneaded the earth.   
  


A fish swam towards the shoreline closest to me. Curiosity shone in its eyes.   
  


In one fell swoop it was out the water and in my mouth. It squirmed in my mouth. I moved further inland and devoured my breakfast. My belly rumbled for more. So I dove back in for a few more fish. It was during my fourth fish, something slithered over my tail. I jumped to my feet teeth bared. Falling to the ground, a snake curled back baring its own two fangs.  
  


A low rumble formed in my throat. Snapping its jaws at me, the snake slithered closer. Its pink tongue slipped in and out at the fish. It lashed out for my fish but I snatched its head. The snake ceased moving. Frustration bubbling, I whipped the snake as far as possible.  
  


I sat down with a thump. Cradling the fish in my forelegs, I nibbled on the carcass. My eyes darted from side to side. A shadow dipped across my vision. My heart rattled in my chest. Swallowing the rest, I ran back to the fallen tree. Panting, I looked behind me.  
  


A rabbit crinkled its nose at me.   
  


“Oh for the love of... It's a rabbit you idiot,” I muttered to myself. 

The rabbit bounded back deeper into the forest. Sighing, I turned away, walking through the sunlit path.   
  


My wings dragged along the ground. I tensed my shoulders to lift them but they just dropped. Grumbling, I stalked through the forest. For a moment I peered over my shoulder to the sky. A bright blue with faint clouds swirled above. I tilted my head at some moving clouds. My eyes doubled in size.  
  


I dove into a massive bush, curling myself into a tight ball. Through the leaves, I saw shadows dancing across the trees. Two members of my pack landed. They were looking around before sliding away from each other. A third member landed between them: my brother. He dwarfed the two easily. Red eyes gleamed with hunger. Those eyes landed on my hiding spot. I silently begged my heart to be quiet. He stalked towards the bush. He raised a paw ready to strike. I closed my eyes shut.   
  


“Over there!” The scent of deer hit my nose.  
  


My brother twisted his neck back. I saw him crouch low before taking off to the skies. Shaking like a leaf, I watched as the trio flew into the distance.   
  


The sun rose high in the sky before I finally left the bush.   
  


“Too close...Too far away...” I whimpered.   
  


With shaky vision I looked up. Nothing but clouds. Head lowered, I turned away walking through the forest once more. I dragged my claws through fallen leaves leaving a dirt trail in my wake. A rotten smell hit my nose. My nostrils flared. I made a break through the trees. The earth below me started shifting from hard dirt to glittering soft sand. Bursting through the trees, I came face to face with the sea. I trotted closer to the shore. An ocean breeze washed over me and my muscles relaxed.   
  


Waves crashed onto the shore, submerging my feet in water. A laugh tickled my throat. I bit it down to avoid making any noise. I walked further into the water until only my head stuck out. Flaring my wings out, I floated through the water.   
  


Seagulls called one another before they dove into the water. I watched them with utter fascination. Tilting my head, I saw them work as one, gathering fish. My eyes followed them back to the beach. They squawked at one another briefly. Ears flattening down again, I watched as they flew off inland.   
  


I looked to my left. I then looked to my right.  
  


I was alone.   
  


“Like always.” I whispered to myself.   
  


To the horizon I looked. Deep blue waters were all that I saw. I squinted a little as a harsh light crossed my vision. Shielding myself with my wing, I peered through the shadow. My heart sunk in my belly. The sun no longer hung high in the sky. It had lowered quite a bit.   
  


“It’s so late, Mother will kill me!” I yelped.  
  


Wings flapping frantically, I burst from the sea. I flew as fast and hard as my wings could take me. I whipped my head back and forth looking down. The forest skimmed by with empty clearings here and there. My hearing was deafened by my heart pounding. I side glanced to the left for a moment.  
  


I screeched to a halt. A strangled cry left me as familiar shapes came into view. I dove down to a small clearing. My feet had hit the ground but I kept running. My pack was in sight. I came to a halt panting hard. They looked at me with curious eyes. None approached me.  
  


They parted giving way to a path. They all bowed as my Mother made her way towards me. I smiled at her and met her halfway.   
  


She smacked me.   
  


I recoiled back and stared at my Mother with wide eyes. A low growl chilled me to the bone. Stepping back, I asked, “w-what did you..?”  
  


“Where were you?” My Mother snapped. Her wings burst open making her appear imposing and dangerous. Her eyes narrowed onto me as she began circling me. My pack looked on distantly. I turned around following my Mother. From out the corner of my eye, I saw my brother sitting in the path. I stopped in my tracks. He was smiling.  
  


Mother smacked me again. I looked over my shoulder to see Mother baring her teeth. I shrunk back. She shakes her head at me. She said, “You are late! The sun has nearly set bringing in the night. Everyone has done their share, your brother especially,” she beams at my brother who puffs out his chest. My Mother continued speaking, “but you were nowhere to be found. You did not help in preparing the nests. You did not help hunt for food. You did not help care for the hatchlings. Were you off gallivanting again?”  
  


Several voices started speaking all at once. I heard complaints, worries, more commentary about me. None spoke of me favorably. I squeezed my eyes shut to try to block it all out.   
  


Mother lifted my chin up, her claw digging in. The sting forced my eyes open. I saw her lean in close and ask once more, “Where were you?”  
  


Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I replied, “I-I was flying. Above the island so I could survey it better.”   
  


She eyed me, a dark glint in her eyes.   
  


“Why? You are not a scout, girl.” She asked.  
  


“I want to do more for the pack. And I was also...practicing. My spinning so I could be more agile and more helpful in hunting.” I replied my voice softening near the end. Mother's eyes widened at me. She pulled away from, her claw going with her. Her paw lifted up and I closed my eyes bracing myself.   
  


Mother patted my head. I looked up at her stunned  
  


“Good job, I'm proud of you,” Mother cooed at me, nuzzling my cheek. Embarrassed I look away. Mother smiled at me before facing the pack. She said, “there will be no punishment today. You all have done well this day. Now let us eat!” The pack bowed once more as my Mother walked by. I followed her though I saw wary glances.   
  


Something heavy bumped into me. Muscles tensing up I looked to my right. My brother. A grin was plastered on his face at me. Bile hit my tongue.   
  


I swallowed it down before plastering on a smile. Cooly, I asked him, “Can I help you?”  
  


“You're training to become a hunter?” He asked, his rough voice grating against my ears. I grimaced. Before I could reply, he had cut me off, “That's great sis. Ya know, _I_ can teach you the skills you need. I am the best hunter here after all.”  
  


It had taken all of my strength not to roll my eyes at him. Nodding, I added, “And you are the biggest. I'm sure that helps greatly.”  
  


Once more he puffed his chest out. His lips curled into a huge toothy grin as he laid his wing over me. “The best and the biggest. At everything,” he curls his wing in and pulling me with him. He dipped his head down and said to me, “Tell ya what? I'll give you private lessons. Show you all of my best tricks. You'll be the only one who knows them.”  
  


I pushed him away. I gave him a disapproving look. I asked, “You never showed mom?”  
  


Shrugging, he said, “I learned them from her. Gotta keep it in the family you know?”  
  


“Riiiight,” I said.   
  


We finally came upon that night's meal which was a huge mound of fish. Stomachs rumbled all around me. I looked over my shoulder and jumped out of the way. My pack stampeded tore into the fish. Pieces flung out from the frenzy in all sizes. From these the hatchlings snatched them up, running off.   
  


I rose on my haunches to see if I could get anything. My eye caught an opening so I ran. Pushing my way in, I anchored myself and scooped up a fish head.   
  


My muzzle brushed against something. I stared into my brother's eyes.   
  


The edges of his eyes were black as night; the irises were small and sharp. He held the other end of the fish. He glared at me and growled, “Mine.”  
  


I was shaking like a leaf. My brother towered over me, more so than the others thanks to my smaller stature. My lower jaw twitched as if to let go. My stomach growled.   
  


He tugged on the end, the fish almost pulled out of my mouth. “No!” I growled back. I slapped my brother's face.  
  


It was as if the whole world stopped. Everyone froze. My Mother looked on in disbelief. My brother dropped his half with me holding onto the other. I gulped hard.   
  


“You...” My brother said in a deep and low tone. I stepped several paces away from him, dropping the fish. Mother rushed over laying a wing over my brother. She shushed him stroking his back. The ringing in my ears canceled out most of it. What I heard though frightened me to the core.  
  


Mother told him not to kill me.   
  


I saw him shove our Mother to the ground as he rushes me. My back hits the ground hard. The pain dulled fast as fear took over. He had me pinned. Teeth bared and a deranged look in his eyes, my brother hissed at me, “You hit me! No one makes a fool out of me!”   
  


“NO!” Mother screamed as she slammed into him. Taken by surprise, my brother toppled away from me. Sounds of snaps and growls exploded onto the scene. Several members rushed over to help, jumping over me in the process. Through their legs, I saw my Mother and the pack try to subdue my brother.   
  


I scrambled to my feet and take off into the forest. The fight faded away though sobs escaped me. I made my way across the island. The trees were thicker there. It was untamed. My brother was too big. I squeezed myself through, branches scratching me. A rather sharp branch pricked into my left side. It dragged against the scars there. I bit my tongue. Tears rolling down my face, I pushed my way through. I had no idea what prey lived in this area. Or if it was safe. I was safe though. And that was all I cared about at the time.   
  


The trees were beginning to thin out a little. Enough that I saw the sky through the treetops. Pinks and purples swirled together across the sky. A hint of orange peeked beneath them from the setting sun. A strange sense of peace washed over me.   
  


Cool air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath. I tore my gaze from the sky onto the path ahead. A large bush stood before me. My legs were beginning to ache as I moved towards it.   
  


Blowing out a puff of air, I spread my wings and jumped. I soared over the bush with ease. I landed on the other side with not much ease. My legs gave out as I hit the ground. I braced myself. Annoyed, I picked myself up shaking the dirt off. I looked ahead.  
  


Two figures stood before me. One large and one small. They both locked eyes with me and I heard the latter gasp. 

“IS THAT ANOTHER NIGHTFURY?!”


	3. Toothless - Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My buddy Viisrah (on da) helped me with Toothy & Stormfly; redlining the dragons. Made them a lot better before I did the picture!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Earlier that day I had gone for a flight with Hiccup to search beyond our map. We flew past an island here and there; we found nothing. On the third isle the rest of the riders found us. As a group, we flew onward, further than I had ever believed possible.  
  


When we landed, Astrid pulled us aside to talk. Hiccup hopped off, allowing me to play tug of war with Stormfly. We both paused when our riders' voices grew louder. I looked over seeing Astrid motioning over to the group. Hiccup had his arms crossed. Trotting over, I nudged Hiccup's side to which he patted my head.  
  


“I know you're worried, Astrid. This is a lot farther out than I planned, but I know there's something here! I can feel it,” Hiccup said. His eyes burned with determination.  
  


Hands planted on her hips Astrid shook her head. She pointed again towards the group who were all sitting around. Their dragons sat beside them sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, Astrid said, “I'm sure there is. I trust you and your instincts bout this stuff, but Hiccup... We need to rest. We can explore the island in the morning. Do you trust me?”  
  


I saw Hiccup opening his mouth to say something. He closed it. He sighed deeply and nodded his head at Astrid. Taking her hand into his, Hiccup said, “Always.”  
  


Her hands squeezed his. I watched them with utter fascination and awe. The way their eyes lingered on each others faces, hands interlocked, and the trust that radiated between them. It mesmerized me.  
  


“Watching them again?” I jumped and whipped my head around at Stormfly. The other dragon ruffled her feathers and wings while keeping her sight on me. Her jaw opened to reveal a grinning smile. I had let out a hearty laugh.  
  


Running over to her, I sat on my haunches. I waved my forelegs at her and said, “That obvious, huh?” My ears flicked back thanks to her booming laugh. Our riders seemed unfazed as they continued talking.  
  


Stormfly lowered her head eyeing me. I raised a brow back. Humming to herself, Stormfly trilled, “You've become so fascinated with humans and their mates lately, Toothless. More so than usual. Even for you.”  
  


“Hiccup's happy. That's all I care about,” I replied curtly.  
  


Rising to her full height, Stormfly narrowed her eyes at me. Her tongue clicked against her teeth. Feathers ruffling, Stormfly said in a low tone, “You best not be thinking of hurting Astrid.”  
  


I had to do a double take. Nose scrunching up, I growled, “I'd never do that! I love Astrid. How could you even think that?”  
  


“I'm only looking out for her. You watch them so often it was concerning me. Like you were jealous of them. That he isn't spending as much time with you as with her.”  
  


I rolled my eyes at her. Stormfly was stubborn as she was ferocious. I leaned in towards her to say, “I'm not jealous. Never once was. I _wanted_ them together cause I knew they were meant for each other. It was me who got her to trust Hiccup about dragons in the first place!”  
  


Stormfly gave me an unsure look.  
  


“Then why are you watching them so much?” She asked.  
  


Frowning, I was about to speak when I stopped. I looked to the ground. Stormfly asked me a question but it went in one ear and out the other. My gaze turned to Hiccup and Astrid, the two still talking. My vision grew blurry and their forms changed into another couple.  
  


My heart sank into my stomach. I slumped down laying on my belly, resting my head on my paws. Softly I said, “I don't want him to lose someone else cause I wasn't watching.”  
  


Stormfly grew quiet. The ocean waves crashing into the beached filled the air. She nuzzled me and I returned it.  
  


“Guys come on! Stop being all lovey-dovey and let's make camp!” Snoutlout yelled from his spot. Stormfly and I saw Hiccup glare at his cousin. We followed our riders to the others; Belch and Barf's head laid on either side of their riders while Meatlug was fast asleep. The twins bickered about what to make for dinner. Poor Fishlegs was trying to find a happy medium without much luck.  
  


Hookfang lifted his head as I made my way over to him. He yawned obnoxiously before dropping his head. I tilted my head and asked, “Are you alright?”  
  


Side eyeing me, Hookfang replied, “I'm tired. We've been flying all day. I want to sleep.”  
  


“Really? So when Snoutlout wanted to rest, you weren't tired then?” I said, reminding him how he held his rider in his claws while flying. Hookfang shrugged at me. Rolling my eyes playfully, I left Hookfang be.  
  


Hiccup motioned at me then. He knelt down as I arrived, rubbing my chin with both hands. He had a big grin on his face.  
  


“Hey bud, we're gonna get some firewood. Alright?”  
  


I nodded.  
  


Astrid stood beside us with her arms crossed. Drumming her fingers, she pursed her lips. Hiccup fluttered his eyes at her and said, “M'lady? Wha-”  
  


“Just don't wander too far, alright?” Astrid cut him off though her smile said otherwise. With that, Hiccup jumped on my back and we went further inland.  
  


Hiccup was pulling down branches while I yanked the thicker ones off the trunks. We had to keep stopping cause Hiccup saw something. He jotted everything down in his journal. He had just finished writing, when it happened.  
  


A dragon jumped over a bush and landed in front of us, but it wasn't just any dragon. My jaw dropped. Hiccup gasped. Her small ears swiveled down flat against her head. Her smooth scales glistening in the sun. The same wings as mine curled around her defensively. Those big eyes of her stared me down. I was drowning. Unlike me, her scales were a iridescent blue, but there was no mistaking it.  
  


She was a _Nightfury_.  
  


Breath catching in my throat, I stared at her in awe. Her deep blue eyes drew me in as had her smaller size. I never thought I'd find more of my kind. And yet, here she was standing there.  
  


Her eyes opened wide while she looked us up and down. I saw her take a step back. I stepped closer to her, heart pounding. Hiccup leaned over me whispering, “You're not alone, buddy.” He shifted on top of me and, knowing him, gazed at her with a huge smile on his face.  
  


“Hey,” I said.  
  


She bolted.  
  


“Wait! Toothless come on!” Hiccup yelled to me.  
  


I charged after her decimating the bush down. The tack dug into my shoulders; Hiccup held on for dear life. Her form came into view. Even through the trees my eyes followed her movements. She was coming closer, nearly in reach. I hissed then as several branches scratched me. The trees were becoming thicker as we ran. Larger and sharper trees started taking form. I slammed into them and barely made any headway. I pushed one branch away. It sprung forward slapping the two of us hard. We both shook our heads in unison then looked forward.  
  


The Nightfury had slipped away.  
  


A whimper escaped me when I couldn't see her. Hiccup patted my head. I heard him say, “We gotta go back. It's too thick to get through, bud. I'm sorry...”  
  


I lowered my head in defeat. Hiccup patted my head while I backed us out beyond the bush. We quickly picked up the firewood that had hit us. We then returned to the others.  
  


Astrid ran up to us, the color drained from her face. She yanked Hiccup off me. Astrid stabbed her finger in his chest and yelled, “Where were you?! You were supposed to get firewood. Not wander off! You're both scratched all over.”  
  


Hiccup scratched his cheek. He looked at me for help; I gave him a nod. He faced Astrid, pushing her hand away. He said to her, “We saw another Nightfury.”  
  


The air was charged with electricity as the weight of what Hiccup said registered. Astrid's mouth formed an 'o'. The twins and their dragon exchanged looks while Fishlegs began rambling. The latter ran up to Hiccup. A barrage of questions hit Hiccup and he leaned against me.  
  


Meatlug fluttered over to me and asked, “There's _more_ of you?”  
  


Before I could answer her, Hiccup answered Fishleg's similar question.  
  


“Yeah! We saw her in the forest. She ran away though...” Hiccup said, sadness in his tone.  
  


All eyes grew wide. Humans and dragon alike yelled, “SHE?!”  
  


Hiccup toppled against me, nearly falling to the ground. The others crowded around him. Snoutlout sneered at Hiccup and said, “How do you know it's a girl?”  
  


“I only say that cause of the size. It was a lot smaller than Toothless.”  
  


Tossing his hands at Hiccup, Snoutlout said, “That doesn't mean nothing! Toothless is a Titan Wing. So of course he's bigger!”  
  


Hiccup had gotten to his feet. Fixing his cuffs, Hiccup threw back, “Have _you_ seen another Nightfury aside Toothless?”  
  


“Uh, well no but—“  
  


“Look,” Hiccup said, patting me on the head again, “maybe it isn't a female. I know your dragons don't have differences for their sex. But that's the thing, we've been able to study them. The only Nightfury we have is Toothless. If there's one, there maybe more. He's not the only one; he isn't alone.”  
  


His words laid heavy on my mind and heart. I gazed across to the forest, the land beyond hiding one of my kind.  
  


A shroud of darkness draped over us as night fell. Warmth flowed from the campfire that had shadows dancing across everyone. Most were asleep save for me, Hiccup, and Astrid. Cuddling up against him, Astrid laid her head in the crook of his neck. Hiccup stared solemnly at the fire. Yawning, my eyes slid closed.  
  


“Hiccup?”  
  


My ears swiveled towards the voice. My eyes remained shut.  
  


“Yeah Astrid?”  
  


“This Nightfury, how far in were you till you found her?”  
  


There was a pause. I could hear the gears turning in Hiccups head. He spoke up after a minute, “Probably several yards in. Why?”  
  


“I'm just curious. I was worried you and Toothless chased her or something.”  
  


My eyes flew open. Hiccup coughed. Astrid slapped her forehead.  
  


“Oh my gods. What were you thinking?” Astrid asked exasperated.  
  


“Heh, guess the excitement got the better of me,” Hiccup replied sheepishly.  
  


Glancing over, I saw Astrid lay a hand over Hiccup's. She traced small circles with her thumb. She asked, “Do you think there's a chance we'll find her?”  
  


Hiccup pressed a kiss atop her head. He sighed and said, “I think there is.”  
  


Silence settled between them. I was the only one awake now. I once again looked towards the forest, peering through the darkness. I willed my eyes to stay open but I succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Night Fury - Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again sorry for having to reupload the chapters and for taking a longer time to post. Figuring things out heh

Last night was a nightmare.   
  


My brother's rage haunted me, his hot breath ghosting across my skin. I thrashed in my sleep running away in my dreams. I woke before he caught me, breathing heavily. Turning my head, I looked to my right; I had dug myself a nest beneath a hollow tree. Nothing caught my eye through the raised roots. A twig snapped in the distance. Jumping to my feet, I lowered my head with fangs bared. A rabbit hopped passed the roots. 

Sucking in a breath, I plopped back down.   
  


Every little noise made me jump. All thanks to being chased through the forest. My nerves were shot. That dragon from earlier was not part of my pack. This I knew for sure. I would have remembered those eyes of his. Plus he had a human with him. My pack hated humans.   
  


“Why a human? Mother said they were dangerous to us. Has he been brainwashed?” I asked myself, tail thrashing behind me. Fear began to swell in my belly. A lump formed in throat at the thought of brainwashing. My thoughts jumped to my pack and family.  
  


I slipped out from the tree and flew back home. 

**  
  
  
  
**

My pack had come into view now on a different part of the island. A cloud of dust kicked up after I landed. I started running though. No one picked their heads up as a I ran by. Too preoccupied with each other. Mother came into view. She was talking to two members; her body straight and rigid. I ran over and skidded to a halt. They all looked at me confused.   
  


Catching my breath, I stuttered out, “M-Mother...I..ah...I need t-to talk to you!”  
  


Mother tilted her head at me. She waved the other two off who bowed before leaving us alone. Her brows furrowed together at me. A claw tapped impatiently in the dirt.  
  


“Mother, I—“  
  


“Where were you last night?” She snapped with a wing, she pointed towards the pack nest, “and don't lie to me. No one saw you. I didn't see you. I stayed awake as long as I could to make sure you came home. Now answer me!”  
  


I slunk back, her words weighing my shoulders down. I said back, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I was scared to come back.”   
  


Mother gave me a strange look. It seemed to dawn on her as her eyes grew wide. Nuzzling me, Mother said soothingly, “oh my poor baby. How insensitive of me... I was so worried when you didn't come home that I was being stupid. What happened should never have in the first place!”   
  


“It's OK Mother, you were worried. Can we talk about this later though? I have something you need to know.” I asked, checking between the trees for the dragon and his human.   
  


A harsh gasp escaped my Mother. She shook her head at me before she pushed me forward. Loudly she said, “Of course not! You could have been killed! Myself and others could have been killed! I will settle this myself.”   
  


My feet dug hard into the ground trying to stop my Mother. She continued to push like I weighed nothing. We stood dead center in the pack. Mother stomped her foot once calling attention. Everyone turned and encircled us.   
  


Jaw dropped I looked to Mother who just beamed at me. Clearing her throat, Mother proclaimed, “Yesterday a fight broke out. One that should never have happened. Thankfully tragedy was avoided thanks to quick acting. My poor daughter,” she jammed me into her side with a wing, “she disappeared last night but is here now. She is still with us, and that's all I could hope for.”   
  


The pack nodded in approval and stomped their feet in rhythm. Satisfied, Mother looked at me and added, “someone has something to say to you.”   
  


Right after she said this my brother stepped forward. My throat squeezed shut. He walked over to us standing right in front of me. He said, “I'm sorry. I lost my temper and nearly hurt you. That was wrong of me. It won't ever happen again.” He never looked at me.   
  


Before I had a chance to react, Mother nuzzled him. She swept her gaze then across the pack.   
  


“Let this be a lesson,” Mother said, “we all have our roles to play. My children have forgiven each other and are safe. They will continue their duties and take on newer ones. But we mustn't let anything deter us from it. Or fail at it.”   
  


My brother jumped away from us, pouncing on a member. He slammed down on the member's chest. I tore myself away from Mother rushing over. I was yanked back my tail. Mother held it in her mouth. Dropping it, she walked past me. She stood behind my brother; the member shaking.  
  


“This is what happens one fails a task. We all suffer,” Mother said.  
  


Horror and panic washed over me. I cried out, “what are you doing?! She's done nothing wrong!”   
  


Mother threw a nonchalant look over to me.   
  


“There was too few a fish to feed us all. The hatchlings had to eat scraps. You and your brother fought over one, remember?” She said to me. I open and closed my mouth several times. It was only yesterday and I was hungry. There was a huge mound I thought, but was it enough?   
  


I looked away and said, “we did fight. I thought there was enough so I didn't want to give up my piece.”  
  


“Tsk, tsk, see what you've done!” Mother cooed at the female, “your laziness caused my daughter to misbehave! She knows better to share than steal.”  
  


I perked up.   
  


“I didn't steal it! I had it first!” I yelled.   
  


Mother shakes her head at me and said, “oh no, my dear, you're remembering it wrong. Your brother had the fish first. That scare is messing with your mind. It happens.”   
  


“But I...” I began to say before looking to the others. They all simply nodded. I looked back to Mother. Her gaze was soft yet firm. I finished saying, “I guess you're right. It was pretty scary.”  
  


“Right! Now then,” Mother shot daggers at the dragon beneath my brother.   
  


She spoke, her tone cold and tense, “you were our last hunter to return. The others brought all that they could, they were tired from a hard day. You had done nothing. Laying about all day. You had enough energy to gather more fish than you brought. My children could have died. Your pack could have suffered. This act will not happen again!”  
  


I shivered as my brother said, “may I, Mother?”  
  


“Do it.”   
  


None heard the dragon scream as my brother ripped out her throat. He spat it out like it's trash. Mother motioned her head at the body. Within moments, the body was dragged off into the forest. My brother stalked off, his two members in tow. The pack dispersed returning back to their daily rituals. Only Mother and I remained.   
  


Humming to herself, she walked past me. She pressed her snout atop my head. Softly she said, “that my dear is how you handle a problem. All better now, right? I'll make sure there's more fish to avoid any silly tussles.”  
  


“Why...?” I asked.  
  


“For our survival. I need you and your brother to close. Fighting will not help make your pack strong. She was an obstacle in that. Nothing more,” Mother said, she sighed when my eyes misted over with tears, “it was the only way. If I let her live, she may have done it again. She was always a lazy thing. I should have known. It is best to nip the problem in the bud. Do you understand?”  
  


Blinking away the tears, I thought over what she said. I gazed up and beyond the treetops. I asked her, “if you take action early, there will be no tragedy?”  
  


“Yes, that's correct.”  
  


A rush of determination fueled within me.   
  


“I understand,” I said.   
  


Mother beamed at me. With the tip of her tail she patted my head. She had begun to walk away when she stopped. Not looking at me, she asked, “you said something earlier. That I needed to know something?”  
  


My ears stood up. I lied through my teeth and said, “I just wanted to tell you that I hadn't slept well last night. Bad nightmares and all. So I was wondering if I could be relieved of my duties. Just for today!”   
  


Mother's tail swished back and forth next to me. She sucked in a breath. I held my own. It felt like an eternity until she spoke, “you may. Just be back before the moon is high in the sky, alright?”

“Thank you!” I gave her a quick nuzzle before flying off.   
  


I had to find that dragon and human. For the pack's survival.

**  
  
  
  
**

Returning back to where I had first met them, I inched my way along. Each step I looked side to side. Several trees had the bark ripped off and branches missing. I was so busy looking that I failed to notice the ground change. My feet sunk into sand. I panicked like a hatchling, jumping backwards.   
  


“Stop getting spooked. You're fine!” I hissed to myself.   
  


The scent of the ocean soothed my sense. My body yearned to dive deep below the waters. It had felt so good swimming yesterday. I wanted to jump in. I pushed that feeling down deep into my heart. I had a mission to complete.   
  


I scanned the stretch of sand and water. My jaw locked seeing nothing. I was about to turn around when it hit me. Burnt wood. Sniffing the air, I followed the trail down the beach. My search came upon a circle of stones. The wood was wet but the scent remained. Pawing at it, I let it be to walk around. Nothing else.   
  


“Did they just fly off? That'd be great,” I said to myself.  
  


I paused. 

“I really should stop talking to myself...staaarting now!”   
  


Diving back into the forest, I followed the path they made. I sniffed at the ground. His scent was mixed with strange smells. He ended where I slipped away. Sitting down, I just stared into the distance.   
  


Yesterday came back to me. His eyes were so big and round as he stared at me. It was rather cute.   
  


Shaking my head furiously, I got up and pushed my way through. I had no time to daydream. I had to make sure they were gone. So I spent most of the day searching. I found nothing. I had come upon a small clearing near the end. It held a pool of water at its center. Throat itchy and dry, I glided over to it. I drank large gulps letting the cool water relieve my throat.   
  


Ripples rolled across the water breaking the surface. I gazed down at my reflection. Four large scars popped out immediately. I closed my eyes and curled my wing blocking them from view. Eyes opening I looked back at my reflection. Big, round, green eyes.  
  


“You!” I yelled, side stepping away from the dragon.   
  


“Hey, I'm Toothless!” he said to me, grinning.   
  


I take another step back. I hadn't even heard him walk up. He drew in a breath to speak, but I bolted. I cursed myself as I ran. The element of surprise wasn't on my side and he was bigger.   
  


Zipping through the woods, I stopped to catch my breath. A leaf had fallen onto my nose. Blinking, I looked up. This Toothless was sitting on a branch staring. I shrieked. I dug my way through under a pair of trees. He called after me but I ignored him. From the other side I emerged. I started running to hide.   
  


“Why are you running?” Tongue sticking out, Toothless hung by his tail from a tree. I screeched to a halt. I nearly smacked noses with him. Doing a double take, I looked between him and behind me. I locked eyes with him.  
  


“What are you?!” I screamed. None in my pack was fast and agile as this dragon.   
  


He blinked at me. He said, “I'm the same dragon as you. Duh!”   
  


My eye twitched. He swung gently back and forth, his gaze never leaving me. He was about to talk when I slapped him twice. He let out a yelp before falling to the ground. I hopped over him and flew up. I clawed my way up to the top and soared.   
  


Looking back, I saw nothing.   
  


“Phew he's gone.”  
  


“Can we talk? I didn't mean to upset you!”  
  


I flapped my wings hard to push myself back. Hovering before me was Toothless, my jaw dropped. He cast me a smile. Glaring at him, I dove down and under him. He never let up and followed. He then yelled to me, “I'm sorry!”  
  


Genuine. That's how he sounded.   
  


“Follow me,” I said.   
  


We landed in a clearing. Toothless trotted towards me but stopped when I growled. He sat down. Eyes narrowed, I asked, “what are you sorry for?”   
  


Toothless gave me a sheepish look. My heart skipped a beat. He said to me, “for chasing you yesterday. That wasn't nice. I'm really sorry.”  
  


He sounded so sincere. I felt my stomach knotting up. I walked closer to him, caution in each step. “I take it you've been looking for me?” He nodded. I then asked, “why?"  
  


He leaned in closer to me with his tail wagging. Those eyes of his seemed to get brighter. And happier? Bouncing in place, he said, “I was so excited to see you! I never thought it would happen!”   
  


“You aren't here to take over?” I asked.  
  


Toothless stopped bouncing. His nose scrunched up. Shaking his head, he replied, “no of course not! I didn't know anyone even lived here. I'm just exploring!”   
  


“Mmmhhhmmm,” I murmured, turning away from him. He seemed harmless enough. He could have attacked at any time. He hadn't though. I remembered what Mother had said. Had to nip the problem in the bud.   
  


Taking in a deep breath, I said, “you seem like a good dragon, Toothless. So I shall let you off this time with a warning. Leave my island and don't come back.”  
  


“What? Why!” There was a whine to his voice.   
  


“It isn't safe Toothless. You've shown me kindness, so I want to give it back. You aren't built for this island. You're too,” I paused. The word perfect came first strangely enough. I batted it away and said, “soft. You're too soft.”

I felt his gaze boring a hole in my head. His tail thrashed against the ground. I heard him say, “what's that supposed to mean?”   
  


“You need to be bold, decisive, and sly. That is how one survives on this island.” I said matter-of-fact. Toothless was silent. I heard his footsteps then he walked past me. The sound of his wings unfurled saddened me. Silently I bade him goodbye.   
  


His wingtip stroked down my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Toothless - Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep this reuploading thing going ajkfl;jas;fk

Too soft. That's what I heard her say. My nose crinkled up as I snorted with my tail thrashing. I asked, “what's that supposed to mean?” Her response had left me shaken. A surge of pride coarse through me; my body moved on its own. I moved towards her unfurling my wings.  
  


My wingtip grazed the length of her back. Her small spikes bumped under  
  


my wingtip. Does she not know we can grow larger spikes? I heard her gasp softly. From out the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I looked down. Her wings were unfurled touching the ground.  
  


I slipped my tail under her left wing. I brushed it against her. I tensed up when the tip dipped a bit. A change in texture and depth. I had lowered my head when she tail whipped my face. Recoiling back, I wiggled my nose. She spun around to face me. Her wings flew up doubling her in size. She let out a deafening roar. My pupils shrunk.  
  


“HOW DARE YOU!” She screamed through her roar.  
  


Stunned, I fell onto my bottom. Disgust washed over her face. She flew up and away, her wake breaking the water's surface. I sat there for some time. Frozen in place. The sound of Hiccup's voice made my ear twitched. Worry hung in his tone. I turned tail and flew back to the beach.  
  


Hiccup ran over to me as I landed. My tongue lolled out when I gave him a gummy smile. He crossed his arms. My tongue slipped back into my mouth.  
  


“Bud, where have you been?” Hiccup asked. The corners of his mouth twitched upward. He scratched behind my ear laughing. He said, “ya could have waited for me before going after her.”  
  


His lips curved down at my ears flattening. Eyes softening, he softly said, “oh...didn't go so well huh?”  
  


I responded by shaking my head.  
  


Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. He turned to look back at Astrid. Her expression mirrored his. Fishleg came scampering over a scroll in hand. Unrolling it, he shoved it in Hiccup's face.  
  


“Hiccup, look! We've been here too long! We won't make it in time for Mala and Dagur's visit!” Fishlegs blurted out.  
  


Pushing the scroll away, Hiccup laid a hand onto Fishlegs' shoulder. Hiccup smiled and said, “Fishlegs calm down. We'll get back to Berk in no time.”  
  


“How?!” everyone yelled.  
  


Breathing in deep, Hiccup replied, “by leaving now.”

  
  


Late into the night we flew back home. At the crack of dawn we made it back to Berk. Stoic's stone face greeted as we landed. The village spilled from their homes, shops, and ships surrounding us. Gobber limped over to us hugging Hiccup. After a hard squeeze, Gobber let Hiccup go before smacking him upside the head.  
  


“Ow!” Hiccup yelped, rubbing the spot.  
  


“And where have you been, huh!” Gobber yelled, dragging Hiccup by the arm. I followed after them. We walked through the village to the main hall. All the way Gobber chided Hiccup. His tone was harsh and firm, yet how he clung to Hiccup told a different story. Gobber rubbed his temples when we reached the top step.  
  


Lowering his hand, Gobber gazed at Stoic's face. Sighing, he said, “ah Hiccup. I don't mean to throttle ya. I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left since your dad...”  
  


Hiccup patted Gobber's back. No words were exchanged as they walked through the door. Sitting at a table was Valka who was surrounded by journals and inks. Hiccup called out to her. Head turning, Valka had an ear to ear grin on her face.  
  


“I knew you'd make it in time,” Valka said, putting her inks down.  
  


“Oh really?” Hiccup said as he sat down next to her.  
  


Valka nodded. She pushed the papers in front of her son. Hiccup tilted his head his eyes scanning the pages. Scratching his chin, Hiccup murmured, “are you updating the Book of Dragons?”  
  


“Yes! A few entries had some correct information. Most though need serious updates to help the village care for the dragons better,” Valka replied, pointing at an old entry. I stood on the opposite side of the table. My heart swelled with joy as mother and son talked.  
  


Gobber planted his hands on Hiccup's shoulder. I saw Hiccup jump in his spot. Valka furrowed her brows at Gobber. Her glare could melt a Bewilderbeast's ice. Gobber smiled at her.  
  


“Sorry to interrupt, but we should get ready for the Defenders of the Wings' visit.”  
  


Evening rolled around when Mala and Draug arrived. I stood beside Hiccup at the docks. They had come on their dragon who bowed to me. I dipped my head at her. She slithered past with her riders to the village. Hiccup and I followed a few paces behind.  
  


Hiccup leaned over and said, “thanks bud, I know this isn't fun. We'll go back to that island as soon as we can. I promise.”  
  


I grumbled at him. Chuckling, Hiccup laid his hand atop my head.  
  


After a huge feast and a toast, I slipped away to the other dragons. Most were asleep in their nests. A few were still roaming about. One of which was Meatlug. I glided over to her catching sight of her babies on her back. They locked eyes on me.  
  


“Oh no,” I said.  
  


All six hatchlings swarmed me flying all around. They chattered amongst themselves. It all sounded like baby talk to me though. Fluttering over, Meatlug laughed heartily.  
  


“Yes, yes, that's Uncle Toothless. I'm sure he sees you all. Now get to bed!” Meatlug barked. Her kids hovered in place. One pressed his paw against my face. They all fluttered back to Fishlegs when she came at us. Meatlug bowed to me in apology.  
  


“I'm sorry bout that. Kids just seem to love you,” Meatlug said.  
  


“Guess they do,” I said walking by, “hey, have you seen Cloud Jumper anywhere?”  
  


  
  
  


After some searching, I found him. Cloud Jumper's silhouette was bathed in moonlight. Waves crashed against the cliff side where he sat. Straight as an arrow his back was. With cautious steps, I walked up to him. Cloud Jumper swiveled his head around looking at me.  
  


“Uh, hey,” I said. He twisted his head forward. I scrambled up the path and take a seat by him. I flicked a pebble off the side, it drops into the sea. My throat felt tight. Cloud Jumper cleared his throat then.  
  


“Advice, Toothless?” Cloud Jumper asked. He twisted his neck looking at me sideways. A laugh escaped me.  
  


“Yeah...I think I messed up.” I said.  
  


He blinked at me once.  
  


Head lowered in defeat, I said, “I know I messed up.”  
  


“What happened?”  
  


I told Cloud Jumper the entire story. He listened quietly through the entire tale. His face was stoic and not even his eyes shined with any emotion. When I reached the part of what I had done, I looked away. A loud boom echoed from far across the sea. We both looked towards the source. Thick black clouds swirled in the distance, inching closer to the island. Lightning cracked across the sky.  
  


Head tilted again, Cloud Jumper commented, “weather matches your mood, Toothless.” I squinted at him. Cloud Jumper closes his eyes and added, “so what help could I offer you?”  
  


“I need advice on how to fix it. If I don't, it could be—“  
  


“You misunderstand. I can't offer you advice on this matter.”  
  


I flinched and ask, “you don't want to help me?”  
  


Cloud Jumper draped his wing over me. His eyes filled with warmth and kindness. In a gentle tone, he said, “I'll help you when I am able to. Right now though you don't need me. You've realized your error already. I think you know what you have to do.”  
  


Rain began to fall at a hard and steady pace. Despite being under his wing, I was soaked to the bone. I leaned up against him. I sighed and said, “I do. Thank you for listening.”

“Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Night Fury- Phases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I am so sorry for anyone who has been waiting; lots of things happened since I last reuploaded. And I kept forgetting. Will post rest of the chapters up, sorry!

“Are you done yet?” My brother whined while laying on his back. I shot him a glare. He inspected his claws before groaning again. I rolled my eyes before focusing ahead. Several yards away was a tree. Large gashes were embedded into its trunk down to its roots. Crouching low, I stalked towards it. He whined loudly. I pounced sinking my claws deep within the tree. Pushing down with all my might, I dragged my claws out. Swelling with pride, I looked behind me.  
  


My brother laid on his side back to me.  
  


Gritting my teeth, I yelled, “you aren't even watching!”  
  


He yawned at me. Rolling over, he looked at me and the tree lazily. He pointed a claw at my newest gash. He said sleepily, “you're not using enough force.”  
  


My tail stood on end.  
  


“Excuse me?” I said.  
  


With as little effort that he could muster, my brother got to his feet. He sauntered over. Bumping into my side, he stood on his hind legs. He lifted a claw in the air and slashed through the air. A fresher and much deeper gash. I saw his claw slip out the wood cleanly.  
  


Scratching behind his head, he looked at me.  
  


“Not enough force.”  
  


My legs slid out from under me. Laying my head on my forelegs, I sighed. Brother flopped down next to me, head facing mine. His tail thumped slow and steady. Covering my face, I groaned, “why can't I do this? I'm doing all that I can!”  
  


“You're scrawny and tiny, sis. Ain't nothing more to it,” my brother said nonchalant. I bit down a scream when pain shot down my leg from him jabbing a claw into it. I heard him giggling. Uncovering my face, I saw him staring at me. Another fit of giggles had hit him.  
  


“Does seeing me miserable make you laugh?”  
  


Brother stuck his tongue out at me and said, “maybe.”  
  


Sucking in a breath, I picked myself up and lunged once more at the tree. I put all my weight into it. My claws made contact with the trunk slicing across. Chest puffed I glanced behind me. Brother was watching intently. His eyes though weren’t on the tree though...they were on me.  
  


I felt my skin crawl.  
  


My mouth grew dry then when he got up. He came over inspecting my work; he laid his paw against the gash. It dwarfed my gash. Brother looked at me before patting my head.  
  


“Not bad, sis. I should insult you more often,” Brother said. His comment rolled off my back. I bowed my head to me. As I turned to leave, however, I felt something wrap around my back leg. Looking down, I saw his tail. I shot him a look.  
  


“What are you doing?” I asked.  
  


“Stay awhile, I got a couple things I wanna show ya.”  
  


“No, I’m done for today. We only train till the sun is at its peak, remember?”  
  


My brother’s smile tugged downward. He yanked on his tail. Pulling my leg away, I shake him off and jumped a couple paces ahead. In a shaky voice, I said, “I’m leaving for today. Tomorrow I’ll train with you, ok?”  
  


His wings flared out and his red eyes glared at me. Snorting he muttered, “ **fine**.” And with a single powerful wing flap, he flew off. I watched him grow smaller and smaller in the distance. I sighed and sat on my haunches. My heart pounded in my chest. I looked up to the sky, the sun high now. Brows furrowed, I take off.  
  


  
  
  


“Empty,” I said to myself after landing in the clearing. Trotting along the edge, I scanned my eyes through the trees. Nothing. My ears pricked at a sound. I spun around. I came face to face with a squirrel. I hung my head. The critter sniffed at me before bounding off. Slumping to the ground, I stared into space. The sun was going down disappearing behind the treeline. Still I laid there. Shadows danced across my vision, filling me with hope and disappointment each time. When the first star appeared, I closed my eyes. I said aloud, “guess that was a one time deal…”  
  


“What was?”  
  


I scrambled to my feet and spun to face the voice. Putting on a smile I blurted, a bit too loud, “Hello Mother!”  
  


Bathed in moonlight and soft shadows Mother’s pink eyes were intensified. She slid out from the forest. Head tilted, Mother sweetly asked, “you didn’t answer my question, love. What deal?”  
  


I swallowed down the start of a throat lump. My pause had Mother circling around me, tail thrashing about.  
  


“Ha. Well..A couple moons ago I ran into something.”

“Oh?”  
  


“Mhm!”  
  


She blinked once at me.  
  


“Well?” She asked.  
  


“Well what?”  
  


For a moment, I thought I saw her eye twitch. She smiled at me though. She slid over to me nuzzling me. I glanced down, unsure.  
  


“I meant, dear, what did you run into?” Mother said.  
  


“Oh, oh! Right what I ran into…” I said, looking anywhere but her eyes. Mother tapped a claw. Her breathing had slowed down and her tail slapping the ground. I forced my eyes to look at her. I said, “I ran into a buck.”

Mother stared at me while scrunching up her nose.  
  


Before she could respond, I added, “a _huge_ buck! Bigger than your son! It’s rack was enormous and wide! I stumbled on it grazing and tried to take it down. But I-”  
  


“Failed. Is that right?”  
  


I squeezed my eyes shut. Her gaze still penetrated my soul. With a slow head nod, I responded, “yes.”  
  


“And yet you still look for it?”  
  


“Yes?”  
  


Mother pulled me into a tight hug. Wind knocked out of me, all I could do was reciprocate. She said in a sweet tone, “Wonderful! Your training is paying off. You’ll soon be able to join your brother in future hunts. Hm, would you like that? Oh of course you would! You two get along so well now. Don’t you?”  
  
I shrugged and said, “I guess so. I haven’t seen the buck here since then though...I don’t know if he’ll come back…”  
  


Mother laughed.  
My cheeks grew hot and I covered my face with my paw. She swatted it away. Cupping my face, Mother nuzzled my nose. She cooed at me, “oh my silly, naive girl! Of course he’s not coming back!”  
  


Heart sinking, I asked, “what...why would you say that?”

“He left!”  
  


“...are you calling me stupid?”  
  


Mother recoiled back. She blinked a few times before patting my cheeks. Coolly she said, “no of course not. You are naive. There’s a difference, dear. Now by left I mean he’s left the _island_.” At my confusion, Mother sighed and said, “you spend so much time in the water. I’m surprised you never noticed. The water has low and high tides which mean...Better yet, it’ll be easier if I just show you.”  
  


We flew towards the shoreline then. Once there, Mother pointed a paw towards the water. It ebbed and flowed the water shimmering beneath the moon. I glanced at Mother. Her mouth was moving, but I heard nothing. I knew how the tides worked from swimming. My brain and heart fought one another; to tell her this or to keep quiet. Mother continued to talk. My vision became hazy then as I gazed at the water. The sea mirrored the sky appearing endless.  
  


There was a ripple in the water.  
  


I gazed harder.  
  


A shadow flickered beneath the waves. Two black pools peered at me from it, pulling me in.  
  


“Listen to me!” Mother yelled, slapping the back of my head. It broke the haziness. Blinking, I saw shimmering water. Another slap. “Girl, you’re ignoring me.”  
  


I jumped in my skin. Quickly, I shook my head and said, “No, no Mother! I heard what you said about the tides. I just don’t understand what they have to do with the buck?”  
  


Mother let out a loud and long sigh.  
  


“When low tide happens for our island, it reveals a path.”  
  


“A path?”  
  


“Yes, a path. A landpath to be precise. It takes time for the water to rise again. So your buck crossed it to another island.”  
  


Ears slicked back I said, “oh...so he’s not coming back.”  
  


“Not with that attitude,” Mother chided me, “you shall go find it.”  
  


I had done a double take, my jaw dropped. She looked at me as if i had sprouted a second head. Taking a step back, I asked, “leave the island? I can’t do that! Mother, please, it’s too dangerous. I can’t go off on my own. What about--”  
  


She slapped me in the mouth. Hurt flashed across my eyes while hers bore annoyance. Mother walked to my side, arching a brow. She said to me, “stop whining girl. You will track it down and kill it. You’re off on your own anyways, what’s some distance?” I looked away. Her tail hooked under my chin forcing me to look up.  
  


“This is your chance to prove yourself. Find that buck and bring it home,” Mother said.  
  


“But Mother..I’ve never left the island before. What if I get lost?”  
  


“You’ll find it. Family always finds each other.”  
  


“I might be strong enough to-”  
  


“Stop being a stupid coward! I did not raise you that way. Your brother has trained you. That is enough,” Mother snarled before softening her tone, “you will be fine. Don’t be so afraid of the future. Mama will be here when you come back.”  
  


My eyes gazed down at the sand. Barely above a whisper, I asked,“And what if I come home empty?”  
  


Mother flicked her tail out from my chin and said, “you will be punished by training harder and more often with your brother. He will not go easy on you, I’ll see to that. Now about getting lost, I will give you until the leaves begin to change color. You will return home with or without the buck. No exceptions.” Dawn was breaking in the distance. The light's warmth dimmed against my mother's icy glare.  
  


“Until the leaves change? It’s only been two months since the trees became full. Don’t you think that’s too long?”  
  


“No. You said it yourself: you’ve never left the island. It will take time for you to navigate and hunt. You will leave by tomorrow evening.”  
  


“But-”  
  
  
“ **Tomorrow. Evening**!”  
  


I shut my mouth and nodded. Smiling, Mother turned from me flapping her wings as she did so. She became airborne flying back to the nesting ground. Before she left, Mother called out, “Good luck!” She disappeared into the night, leaving me to my thoughts.  
  


Now alone I slashed at the sand in frustration. I stomped towards the sea, creating loud splashes. The water rippled before settling. My reflection now stared back at me, glaring at me. I smashed it. Wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  


“A buck, really? You idiot. Should have just said a rabbit. Or that you dreaming. Anything would have been better!” I muttered under my breath, “now you have to leave home. And go off to find some fake buck. You won’t be here if Toothless comes back.”  
  


Waves lapped against the shore three times. My body was like a dam bracing against water. A chill ran up my spine. It rattled my head hard yet it sparked a connection. Gasping sharply, I said, “I can go find him!”  
  


I danced in place, a huge grin spreading on my face. In mid-dance I stopped. My ears stand on end with me saying, “and I have no idea where he lives. Damn it.”  
  


Another shiver.  
  


Backwards I walked out of the water. Sand clung to my feet in clumps as I paced back and forth. I looked towards the spot where Mother had flown to . Her words repeated in my mind. I then looked up at the moon. “Mother did say to be gone _by_ tomorrow evening. Never said I couldn’t leave sooner. Still though…” I said, my words trailing off.  
  


The sea mirrored the sky appearing endless. Nothing beyond but water and stars from where I stood. He was out there though. Far off somewhere. With humans. Terror coiled itself around me at the thought. My throat grew tight and my limbs stiffened. Mother often spoke ill of humans; how they ruin us dragons. “Can I really do this…” I whispered to myself. Toothless’ form broke through my doubt, his smile chasing it away. His playful antics I remembered. As if it happened just yesterday. Then came along what he had done with his tail. My scars itched. The memories stoked the fire within me.  
  


I swallowed my fear.  
  


Taking flight, I soared back to where it all started. I thanked the sun for rising so soon. Its light guided me through the thick trees. There stood the huge boulder. Like before, I scaled over it however I walked further in. Toothless scent sifted into my nose. Up ahead I saw a break in the trees. The beach came into view. Halfway between me and the shore was a pile of rocks and branches. I sniffed the air. His scent, faint, but still there.  
  


My home fades into the distance as I followed his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the lack of updates; will make up for it by posting a new lil thing. Non-related to Legacy lol  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Toothless - Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best bois coming to town~

A cloud of mist caressed my belly and paws as I soared across the sea. The waves split apart in my wake. Hiccup shifted on my back flipping his mask down. A neck pat. I pulled myself up. With each wing beat, we rose higher and higher. Bursting through a cloud, I nosedived down. Wings furled in brought us down faster. Each second the water grew closer and closer. My wings burst open slowing our descent. Another beat and we’re parallel to the water again. Hiccup’s laughter rang in my ears. It was a welcome sound. Berk came into view then. Flying through the rock pillars, I kept my distance from the island.  
  


Hiccup sighed and said, “I know, buddy, but we gotta go back.”  
  


Patting my head, Hiccup pushed down on the pedal of my saddle. My faux tail wing followed course. And I had to too. Grumbling to myself, I flew us back.  
  


Over the village and to the Great Hall, I landed near the door. Hiccup hopped off; helmet pulled off, he fixed his hair. I trotted after him inside. Gobber greeted us along with some advisors. I paid no heed, instead I flopped down. Their voices ghosted over my back. The tones were low yet frantic, meaning important. To me, it meant Hiccup was busy.  
  


Too busy for me.  
  


Something warm and gentle stroked my back. I picked my head up. Kneeling next to me was Astrid, a knowing smile on her face. She looked back to Hiccup then me.  
  


“How bout we get out of here, Toothless?” Astrid said.  
  


I nodded. Slowly I got to my feet and followed after Astrid. Her hand was pressed to my head. Through the village we walked, every so often we earned a bow. Silence hung between us. Our trek brought us to the training grounds. Screeches and growls poured over us as we walked in.  
  


In the center ring was Stormfly and her children. The Deadly Nadder whipped her tail to the left hurling spikes at the wall. Cracks radiated out from the spikes. Head lifted, Stormfly looked to her children who squealed happily. Her pack began flailing their tails around wildly.  
  


I pushed Astrid down as a barrage came flying at us.  
  


“Alright that’s enough!” Astrid yelled out from under me. The hatchlings paused before spinning again. Stormfly let out a mighty roar. They stopped. Heaving a sigh, Astrid crawled out from under me. She dusted herself off before walking over. Hands planted on her hips Astrid shakes her head. Stormfly mirrors her the best she could. The kids all tilted their heads. The sight of Astrid attempting to train their tails had me rolling on the floor.  
  


The sun was starting to set over the arena, casting it in coolness. Stormfly and Astrid were leaning against each other panting. The kids were still spinning. Their aim was getting better though.  
  


Laughing, I got up and walked over to them. Astrid gave me another bet. She then went to the kids to train more. “Have fun, Toothless?” Stormfly said while yawning. I nodded with a grin. An exhale was thrown my way.  
  


“Your kids have really grown. I didn’t know they could throw their spikes at this age. You’re a wonderful teacher and mother!” I said.  
  
  
Stormfly bowed her head and said, “thanks, Toothless, but you give me too much credit. This is normal really. I’d be more shocked if they _didn’t_ know how to do it. They see their kind do it all the time. How weird would that be?”  
  


“Aha, yea be pretty weird huh…” I replied, flattening my ears.  
  


Stormfly eyed me curiously before her eyes grew wide. She hopped to her feet. Leaning down, she whispered softly, “I-I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant is.. What I really meant was how they see their family and... “ She closed her beak. Her eyes scanned the ground never to me. She swallowed and finished, “that wasn’t directed towards you.”  
  


“It’s ok, Stormfly.”  
  


Footsteps pounded behind and towards us. Stormfly let out a trill as did her kids. Looking back, I saw Hiccup running over. Bent over and hands on his knees, Hiccup sucked in several breaths. Astrid was by his side instantly. Hiccup stands up straight. He ran his hand through his hair smiling big.  
  


“Sorry, I ran all the way over here! I didn’t realize how late it got. Thanks for hanging with Toothless, Astrid,” Hiccup said, kissing Astrid on the cheek.  
  


Astrid waved her hand in the air; shrugging she said, “Duty calls, I know. He wasn’t much help though in training these guys.”  
  


“Yeah, well, he can only do so much. Hatchlings don’t really listen that well. Even to the Alpha,” Hiccup said.  
  


“Uh-huh,” Astrid mumbled, rolling her eyes  
  


A smile graced Astrid’s lips. Her arms slipped around Hiccup’s waist pulling him closer. I saw Hiccup grinning; he cupped Astrid’s face. I heard him say, “I’ll make it up to you later. Right now I have to-”  
  


“Take Toothless out. I know, I know,” Astrid finished. She leaned into his touch before lightly pushing him away. She added, “go on! You two have fun, I’ll be home when you get back. Oh and brace yourself.”  
  


I tackled Hiccup to the ground licking his face. His hands flailed around in defense. He laughed still. He pushed me off and shook off my saliva. He muttered under his breath. He was smiling though.  
  


We both waved Astrid and the Deadly Nadders off before leaving the arena. We flew up and over the village. The sun had set revealing the moon faintly. Flying across the treetops, Hiccup steered me lower and towards our destination: the cove.  
  


Once my paws hit the dirt, Hiccup hops off. He takes a sit next to the stream, patting the spot next to him. I take the spot sitting on my haunches. Hiccup gave me a smile. He then stared down at the water. I followed his gaze to see a fish swimming. Hiccup reached out touching my shoulder. I blinked curiously. Hiccup swallowed a breath then says, “Sorry our flight got cut short today, buddy.” Lowering my head, I nuzzled his cheek.  
  


He chuckled and said, “I know it’s been rough, but I’m so proud of you, bud. For handling it so well and for being Alpha. You’ve taken care of the dragon half of the island. That’s a feat in itself. And it’s been a huge change.. Not just for you and me but for all of us. Again I’m so proud of you.” I wagged my tail before scooping Hiccup in a dragon hug. His laughter brushed against my neck. The sound of crickets chirped in the distance before fading away. That was when I set Hiccup back down. We look at each other in silence. A mischievous thought comes to mind. One step back then two. Hiccup lifts a brow. He must have figured it out since he goes white. I spin around; my tail made contact knocking Hiccup into the water.  
  


Arms flailing, Hiccup bobs in the water. He dips lower before breaking the surface gasping. He shoots me a glare. His teeth are chattering. I drop to all fours low to the ground. Hiccup’s eyes grow wide. He stutters something but it was too late. I dove into the water, sending waves into Hiccup. Eyes above the water I grinned. Casually I swim towards Hiccup who is still glaring. Lips curving upward, Hiccup muttered, “oh so that’s how you wanna play huh?”  
  


Hiccup makes the first move. Water splashes in my direction blurring my vision. My ears though twitch as Hiccup dives under the water. I follow suit. Though the moon is heavy, the water’s pitch black. I can’t see beyond my paws. Paddling through the water, I searched for Hiccup. Nothing. Fear licks the back of my mind.  
  


Something wraps around my neck.  
  


I crash the water’s surface and flap towards land. Panting, I glare behind me and growl. Hiccup grins at me. My jaw drops. I grumble to myself before flopping on my belly. Hiccup pats my head from where he is. I can feel him slipping off my back though rest against my side. I give him a side glance. He’s still grinning; his shoulders are shaking. Hiccup has his arms crossed.  
  


“Did I scare ya, bud?” Hiccup asks.  
  


I stick my tongue out. He pats my shoulders and I feel my annoyance melt away. Wrapping my tail over him, I laid my head down. Soft moonlight washes over our backs; the summer heat drying us quicker.  
  


Hiccup yawns loudly. Stretching his arms to the sky before pushing my tail off. I yawn too. Hiccup walks past me rubbing his neck. I see him crane his neck up to the sky. He lets out a whistle and says, “we should head back Toothless. It’s already midnight. Come on!” He turns to me and pats his knees.  
  


My cue.  
  


I shake back the tiredness and hop to my feet. I run towards Hiccup.  
  
A roar shatters the silence and sends a flock of birds screaming into the air. I’m in mid stride when I’m knocked over. I can hear Hiccup yelling. The world spins around as I side roll. Finally, I land on my back. My vision is hazy and blurry. Through the blurriness I see a figure on top of me. On instinct I growled baring my teeth. My attacker growls back.

  
My vision begins to settle and that’s when I get a good look. My breath hitches in my throat. Hiccup stands a few feet away. He breathlessly says, “it’s her...the Nightfury!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for reading!


	8. Night Fury - Reunion

After so many sleepless nights, I had found him. And a human. Fear bubbled up deep in my belly. I crouched closer to the large rock I hid atop of. I then looked back at Toothless. He was.. smiling? I tilted my head at this human. Another smile. That's when I saw Toothless running; his wings about to open. I scrambled and leaped from my spot. I roared. Everything slowed down at that moment; Toothless turning his head at me and his human standing up.  
  


I slammed into Toothless. We both rolled a couple times with me on top. Face to face now I stared him down. His jaw dropped. His eyes though...they remained soft? Blood pumped to my ears as my mind raced. “I...Did I...just do that..?” I asked myself. Footsteps hurried over from behind. Twisting my neck, I saw the human running over. Despite the pounding in my chest, I growled low. He stopped. His eyes flicked from me to Toothless. He takes a single step. I dug my claws into Toothless' chest.  
  


The human flinched.  
  


Hands held out he said to me, “ok, ok, I won't come any closer. Just please...don't hurt him.”  
  


There's a shakiness to his voice. I can hear the genuineness in his voice though loud and clear. Speechless, I slid off Toothless' chest and sit down. Toothless rolled onto his feet shaking the dust off. He sides-eyed me. He then ran over to the human.  
  


Human threw his arms around Toothless' neck. I jumped to my feet. I stopped in mid-stride though. Toothless mirrored the human pulling him close. I sat down once more. My eyes grew wide in disbelief.  
  


They pulled away from each other before setting their sights on me. I froze. Human crossed his arms. A huge grin spread on his face. He gently patted Toothless' shoulder and said, “Well would you look at that! She flew all the way here. And for you, bud! Seems like you got an admirer.”  
  


Now it's my jaw that dropped. Toothless awkwardly laughed. He gave me a grin before standing in front of the human. Squinting, I stand on my hind legs. Moment I done so, Toothless stands on his legs. I huffed. He then tilted to the right. Then the other. I crinkled my nose at this. That's when I heard the human groan. He suddenly jumps out from behind Toothless side to stare. He points at me though Toothless unfurled his wingspans hiding the human. Another loud sigh.  
  


“Alright Toothless, I get it. I'll give you two some privacy. Just let me...” The human trailed off. I saw him slip around Toothless towards his tail. Dropping to all fours, I watched curiously as the human fumbled with something. I heard a click. From the human happy sigh, I guess it was important? Dusting his hands on his legs, human said, “there ya go bud. Just come home when you're done, ok?”  
  


Human pets Toothless' chest before waving at me. He then runs towards the cove's entrance, climbing out of sight. Toothless watches him off then looked at me. I licked my lips. In slow steps I moved towards him. His ears flicked. He whipped around and fires a fire ball. I jumped back in horror.  
  


The cove entrance is charred and smoking. Then there's loud coughing. Smoke fading away reveals the human. He sheepishly grins. Patting his legs, the human said, “I'm just...I'm just gonna go. See ya Toothless!” And with that the human vanished from sight.  
  


Shaking his head, Toothless turned to face me. His ears flatten down. He lowered his head and said, “Heh, I'm sorry bout that. He got kinda excited when he saw you.”  
  


“Excited? About me?” I asked. Toothless nodded at me. I shake my head and started to pace. My tail thrashed about. Brows knitted together, I said aloud, “Me...me..ME? Why would- I don't understand.”  
  


Toothless appeared in front of me. His eyes flashed with concern towards me. My stomach twisted from this, so I forced my gaze down. Toothless cleared his throat. He then said, “It's nice to see you again.”  
  


I looked up at him  
.

His forelegs shifted weight. Tongue licking his lips, he takes a step towards me. I flinched. He pauses briefly before he moved to his right. Slowly he made his way around me. My eyes followed him. His eyes trailed down my body. A surge of embarrassment courses through me.  
  


“What are you doing!?” I snarled, snapping my wings open. My outburst made Toothless jump back. Eyes wide, he simply stared.  
  


I swallowed a breath ready to scream. It stuck in my throat. His eyes. I saw that they weren't focused on my face- but on my side.  
  


In the most gentle tone I've ever heard, Toothless asked, “who did that to you?”  
  


I curled my wings in. I said nothing. Instead I looked way and asked softly, “what are you doing?”  
  


Toothless opened his mouth to speak. He closed it. His brows furrowed together as his claws dug into the dirt. He sits down tilting his head a bit. Toothless' face softens as he smiled. He finally said, “It's just that I can't believe you're actually here. Don't get me wrong! I'm happy to see you, really I am. What I mean is, well, why?”  
  


“Why?” I repeated, to this Toothless nodded, “well the reason is...” My mind tried to claw out a good answer. He's new and different. Another dragon to talk to. I wanted to know him and his world beyond my home. I missed him. I chewed over every single one. Biting my tongue on the last one, I blurted out, “an apology!”  
  


I jumped back away from him, wings twitching at my side. Toothless shot me a look. Unreadable. Was that good I wondered. My mind said yes though my chest grew tight. That was when Toothless lowered his head. He closed his eyes. His wings opened slightly sagging outward. My eyes narrowed on instinct.  
  


“I'm sorry,” he said.  
  


I had to do a double take.  
  


Head held high Toothless somberly spoke, “I shouldn't have laid my wing on you. That was wrong of me and I **know** better.”  
  


“Why did you then?” I asked despite deep down knowing why.  
  


“I took your comment as a challenge,” Toothless said while looking down, “I'm so sorry...If I could do our meeting over again, I would. A hundred times over.”  
  


Finished, Toothless took a step towards me. He hesitated. I blinked before laying down on my belly. He cautiously walked over to me. He laid down in front of me. He bowed his head to me and added, “Sorry that it took so long for you to hear that. And that you had to fly all the way out here. I know your place is a ways away. I wanted to see you and apologize right away. But things got hectic here. Again I'm sorry.” My heart thumped like thunder in my chest.  
  


Shyly I looked away. Clearing my throat I said, “Thank you, Toothless. You have no idea how nice that is to hear.”  
  


Toothless grinned; his ears and tail wagging.  
  


Another skip of my heart. I crinkled my nose at him and huffed at him. Toothless ears and tail went still. Frowning, I said, “still, why didn't you come back! I was ho-” I stopped mid sentence. I puffed my cheeks up. Toothless hadn't seemed to noticed my cut off.  
  


He crinkled his nose back. Sticking his tongue out, Toothless said, “Hey! I said I wanted to, but I had duties here and I can't fly out whenever I want to.”  
  


I raised a brow.  
  


“Why can't you?” I asked.  
  


Toothless grimaced. He glanced side to side before muttering under his breath. I leaned in closer to hear better. He said, “Cause of the cold and snow.” I head tilted at him blinking several times. Toothless chuckled and said, “Snow is what humans call the white stuff.”  
  


Like a strike of lightning, I understood. I nodded my head. With a laugh I said, “I see. Humans have the strangest names for things.” He chuckled in agreement.  
  


Trees swayed from a gentle breeze blowing through the cove. Together we sat there. Basking in the serenity and quiet. Heavy was the moon above bathing us in light. Toothless gazed upward towards a glittering sky. Softly he said, “Perfect night huh?”  
  


I gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. Smiling I said, a bit too loud, “Yes...you are...” The words fell from my lips too fast. Horror flashed across my face. Toothless' head dropped. Before he even opened his mouth, I fumbled and said, “Right! Yes, you are right! Sorry I'm just..”  
  


“Tired?”  
  


“Aha, yes. Very tired.”  
  


For emphasis, I stand up stretching out my back and wings. I mustered up the most loud and drawn out yawn.  
  


“I can see that,” Toothless said. He gave me a once over before standing up. He looked to the sky once more. Then he looked back to me. He asked, “so what are ya gonna do now?”  
  


I hummed to myself. Behind Toothless lay a huge flat rock. Shaking off the tiredness, I take flight. My spines tickled as I land on the rock. I threw a glance over my shoulder. Toothless' stare. I faced forward swiftly.  
  


“I am going to rest. You were right about my home and journey being so far. It's been some time since I have been able to rest well.”  
  


Toothless voice brushes against my back. He said, “If you want you can sleep in the village?” Twisting my neck, I looked back at him confused. He pointed towards where the human left. Bounding over to my rock, Toothless stands on his hind legs. Tail wagging fast. He gripped the very edge of the rock. His eyes brighter than moonlit grassy fields.  
  


“You don't gotta be all by yourself. Especially in a new place! What do you say?”  
  


Fear churned in my belly. Swallowing it down, I asked shakily, “are there humans there?”  
  


Toothless let out a hearty laugh. He slammed his mouth shut upon seeing me not laughing. Patting the rock, he replied, “I mean of course there are. Don't worry though, they're really nice! And so are the other dragons and—“  
  


“ _Other dragons_?” I screeched.  
  


Toothless recoiled back losing his grip. He landed on his rump. Dumbfounded, Toothless scratches his chest. My ears flattened down. I dug a claw into a crack in the rock. Back on his feet Toothless perches his paws on the edge. His eyes soften. Quietly he said, “you've never seen other dragons. Not even your kind.”  
  


I shake my head replying with, “Outside my pack, yes.”  
  


“So..I'm the first?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“So...the offer?”  
  


“No..I'm sorry, Toothless.”  
  


Toothless sighed and rests his chin down. An ache formed in my chest. I simple watched as he dropped from the rock to the ground. Craning his neck, Toothless looked back up and said, “have a good night.” Blood pumping to my ears, I muttered it back. He shot me a smile. I watched Toothless run off towards the cove's exit. Leaping with ease, he disappeared into the night.  
  


I sighed and turned to face the rocky cove wall.  
  


“ _He seems like a nice boy.”  
  
_

My blood runs cold. Heart rattling in my chest, I started to pant. A harsh shiver rocked me to my core. Ever so slowly I turned to face the voice. Swallowing a cry, I whispered, “F-Father...”  
  


Those warm and gentle amber eyes gazed down at me. And a twinge of sadness. Father gives me a smile then nuzzled me. A cool, breathless air brushes against my cheek. My knees gave out from under me. I gasped for air before hiding behind my wings. Bittersweet regret coats my tongue. Another sweep of cold air pressed against my wings.  
  


“ _Sshh it's ok.. I'm here. Don't cry, Starlight, please don't cry.”_ Father said.  
  


Sniffling, I lowered my wings bringing him into view. His body shimmers like the sea. And that's when the cracks began to glow. Red. Panic spreads through me like a chill. My eyes darted across Father's body, the red starting to pour. I stopped at his throat. I shut my eyes.  
  


“I'm so sorry! I wanted to do something! Anything to help you! But I...I failed you. Please forgive me!” I yelled in a strangled cry.  
  


Father nuzzled me.  
  


My eyes shot open, my body shaking with each breath. Father takes a place beside me. Unfurling his wing, he draped it over me. I turned my head to face him. He shimmered like the sea again. No cracks. Lips pulled back in a smile, Father rests his head atop mine. He shuttered out a breath.  
  


I sniffled again.  
  


“ _Oh Starlight, my little girl. How I wish you'd stop saying that. There is nothing to forgive. You are innocent. How many times must I tell you?”_ Father asked gently.  
  


Wiping at my nose, I replied back, “Until I believe it.”  
  


His laugh shakes us both. He gives my head a lick before staring into my eyes. His gaze hardened. Or as best he could muster. I lowered my head sheepishly. Sighing, Father said, “ _Child, why are you so hesitant with him?”  
  
_

I winced at his question. He raised a brow and said, “ _you thought I'd say 'tell the truth'?”  
  
_

“Heh, a little bit to be quite honest.”  
  


“ _It is a half truth you gave him. You will tell the other half later, I'm sure. But it seems you are afraid of him? Why?”  
  
_

My jaw shifted as I mulled it over. Sucking in a deep breath, I sighed. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I said against him, “I can't have him and his...friendship.”  
  


“ _Why not? He seems fond of you. And he speaks of marvelous things. A quiet and welcoming place. He could show you so much of his home.”  
  
_

“That's just it, Father. Where he left to is his home. But not mine.”  
  


Father laid his paw over mine. His muscles stiffened and bulged beneath my cheek. “ _You don't have to go back... You deserve so much more, love,”_ Father said. His voice sounded so far and old. And filled with heartache. I laughed burying myself deeper into him.  
  


“Before the leaves change, I must return. With him. Mother will be happy and things will change for the better. Toothless can return home. And I'll be home. As it's meant to be.”  
  


Behind me I can hear his tail thrashing. A low growl rumbled in his throat. It faded soon as it came. He asks, “ _Are you sure of this, Starlight?”  
  
_

The backs of my eyes sting. I licked my lips and pushed down the lump forming in my throat. In a hoarse voice I said, “It's for the best...”  
  


Father starts to say something but stopped. He sighed. He sinks into me, the fight gone. Father curled his tail around me pulling me close. I felt like a hatchling again. Warmth washed over me from the thought. And with his gentle heartbeat soothes me to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm gonna post next chapter in a few days, but tomorrow I'mma post something else uwu   
> If you like Ruffcup then youll like it~


	9. Toothless - Branch

“Please still be there,” I mumbled through gritted teeth. The taste of rope hit my tongue almost making me gag. I spat it out. I flicked my tongue in and out. I shivered. Teeth grabbing it again, I began dragging the large basket attached.  
  


Birds chirped in the distance as I made my way to the cove. Every so often, I looked around. A bush shakes, I looked. Twig snaps, I looked. A flash of brown caught my eye. A growl rumbled in my throat. Clung to a tree was a brown squirrel. Wide eyes stared at me.  
  


My body relaxed. I then started walking again.  
  


Finally the familiar formations of rocks came into view. Slipping through the entrance, I stopped at the entrance. Sunlight pooled at my feet. I felt a huge lump form in my throat. I crouched low slinking forward. I peeked over the edge. From across the way, I saw her. Sleeping peacefully on the boulder from last night.  
  


Heart began to rattle my chest.  
  


Tail wagging, I take hold of my basket and glide down. I land with a thud. I flinched from the noise echoing off the stone walls. And yet she's still. I sighed. Upright I waddled over. My eyes taking in the view. She was curled into a tight ball. Tail wrapped around her, fins shielding her face.  
  


Her back rose and fell. Her wings twitched in her sleep; left wing spreading open. That's when I saw pink. Long and jagged. Stretch from her shoulder to her belly. Before I could look deeper, her wing closed. Nose twitching, I turned to look at her shielded face. I leaned in closer. Her tail fins snapped shut.  
  


Blue.  
  


I stumbled backwards onto my rump. I watched her jump to her feet and snarl. I gave her a sheepish look.  
  


Glaring at me, the Night Fury barked, “what were you doing? ...were you..watching me?”  
  


“Uh, yeah, sorry...” I mumbled out an apology. As I dropped to all fours she hopped off the boulder. I can feel her gaze on me as she walks over. As she gets closer, however, I noticed something. I have to look down. “You're short,” I blurted out like an idiot.

She's taken aback. Her eyes wide and jaw hanging ajar. Then her ears lay flat and she looks down in sadness. My chest grew tight. She turns away from me and takes a flying start. I let out a panic whine. I leaped over her. She pauses. I lowered myself down and gaze up at her.  
  


“I didn't mean it in a bad way!” I said.  
  


She again takes a step away from me. Softly she asked, “what else could it mean if not a bad thing?”  
  


I'm caught off guard. I had to do a double take. Picking myself off the ground, I stare at her. A tinge of sadness glazes her eyes. I replied, “I think it's cute.”  
  


Her big blue eyes grew wide. She hid her face behind her paws and her wings curled around her. My heart skipped a beat. A surge of boldness coursed through me then. Grinning, I leaned in and said, “heh now you're even cuter!”  
  


She peeked through her claws. If looks could kill, hers wouldn't. I laughed. She squeezed her eyes shut. She muttered something.  
  


Turning my head, I asked, “did ya say something?”  
  


“Stop!” she squeaked, swatting me with her tail. She glared at me.  
  


I laughed again.  
  


“So it seems you're well rested,” I said cheekily at her.  
  


She lowered her paws and glared at me. Stepping towards me, she pushed her snout against mine. In a low voice she growled, “what's that supposed to mean?”  
  


“Well, I mean, you did say you were exhausted last night. You were pretty bold too. But now, not so much? Ya see what I'm getting at.”  
  


She was quiet.  
  


Her eyes fluttered closed. She sighs. Her breath tickled my chin as she spoke, “I suppose I see what you mean. And I—“ She stopped mid sentence. Her eyes flew open and locked onto mine. She jerked back.  
  


I blinked. Tilting my head, I raised a brow. Her wings twitched. She again lowered her head peering up at me. I felt like I was drowning in them. Like the first time. I sucked in a breath to steady myself. She shifted in her spot before speaking again, “Forgive me, I was too close.”  
  


“Oh that's fine. I don't mind! Be as close as you want!” I happily replied.  
  


She smiled.  
  


I smiled back.  
  


Her nose crinkled suddenly. She turned from me, following her nose to the basket. She nudged it. I danced in place. I trotted over and sat across from her. She eyed me. Again she nudged the basket before smelling it. She licked her lips.

“What's this?” she asked.  
  


I raised my head high. Chest puffed out. With a flick of my wrist, I knocked it over. A waterfall of fish poured out. Her eyes twinkled with delight...and hunger?  
  


Her head dipped out of sight burying her face in the fish. I tilted my head. Eyes widening. She wolf the fish down. She only stopped for air. And her head disappeared into the wicker basket. Said basket shifted and bobbed this way and that. I slowly reached out, paused, then placed my paw atop the basket to still it. I felt her snout bump against my paw. Awkwardly I looked around. After several bumps, her chewing died down. Chuckling, I said, “Oh good you're done ea—“ The basket slipped past me as she picked her head up and sat down. I gawked. The offspring of lightning and death. My own kind. She wore a basket as a hat. Her tail wagged happily behind her though. That's when I heard it.  
  


_Schlip!  
  
_

“Are you...licking it?” I asked.  
  


The basket jiggled. I take that as a yes while I stepped closer. I gently grab the basket and slipped it. Tossing it to the side, I met her gaze. She licked her nose before shaking off the excess. The Night Fury let out a huge yawn then. Her eyes nearly slid closed before they jerked open thanks to a hiccup. I snickered. Wing covering her mouth, she stared me down. Her head bobbed every breath. I laughed and said, “heh you alright there?”  
  


“I'm fi- _hic_ \- fine! ...Please, stop stari- _hic_ \- at me,” she said, hiccuping loudly. She walked away, head down, towards the lake. Chuckling, I followed suit a few hiccups later.  
  


She already was lapping up water. I went to drink when I saw her reflection. Blue eyes wide. Fear flashed across her face before ripples distorted her image. I cast her a side glance. She was frozen. Without a word I walked the pond's edge. I faced her from the other side. Her eyes flitted up to me. I smiled. I then began to drink. Her tongue flicking the water caught my ears. We drank in silence.  
  


Our shadows had disappeared. I glanced up squinting at the sun. I blinked. Hadn't realized time had flown by so fast. I looked back across the lake. Stretched out, the Night Fury basking in the sun. Head perched on my paws, I watched. My wings twitched and muscled ached. I wanted to lay next to her. So many questions were turning over in my head. And the answers laid across the water. Her fear though. It was clear as a starry night. And it was fear I knew so well. Harsh memories bubbled up to the surface, ones I had tried burying into the ground. Ones I hadn't thought of since I met Hiccup.  
  


Sighing, I forced myself to look away. My thoughts turned to Hiccup. The tightness in my chest loosened and my fear melted away. A particular memory crossed my mind. Peering over her, I locked onto a familiar tree. I ran around the lake though tiptoed past her. I looked the tree over. A loose branch. Yanking it off, I waddled pack to my spot. I threw a glance at her. Still asleep.  
  


Dipping it into the sand, I began to draw. I dragged and pulled. I spun around sketching out a circle then two. With my wings I brushed off any loose sand. The world around me faded. Spinning, dragging, dusting, and I finished with a curved line. I smiled with pride.  
  


Something brushed past my tail. I stiffened and twisted my neck around. In light steps the Night Fury walked by. She tilted her head. She looked up at me and asked, “what is this?”  
  


“Wawing,” I said against the stick.  
  


“What?” She replied.  
  


I spat out the stick onto the ground. Shooting her a smile, I repeated, “It's a drawing! Cool huh?” My eyes flitted between her expression and the drawing. She tilted her head again. There's a pause with her nosed scrunched up and her staring at my drawing. I leaned in and asked, “you know...what a drawing is right?”  
  


With the most weary and tired tone, she said, “no..”  
  


My ears flatten against my head. With a gentle smile, I lower my head so we're eye level. She glanced at me. I leaned in closer to say something when she recoiled  
  


Yelping, her wings were about to fold around her. I stared at her. She buried her face into her wing. She murmured something inaudible. My tail flicked in annoyance. It was then just like that all the wind was beneath my wings disappeared. Head hung low, I sighed. I turned on my heel and head back towards the basket. From behind I heard footsteps follow. Snatching the basket up, I walked to the exit.  
  


More footsteps.  
  


I looked over my shoulder. She was staring at me wide eyed and slack jawed. I sighed deeply and set the basket down. I saw her working her jaw. She looked like a fish gasping for air. Annoyance bubbled to the surface. Then a twinge of hurt came after. I wanted to say something. Her fear kept replaying in my head. I was about to jump when she spoke up.  
  


“Wait where are you going!?”  
  


I paused. I again looked at her in confusion now. Standing up, I replied back, “I'm going home. I can tell when I'm not wanted.”  
  


Shame flashed across her face. Guilt hit me in the chest hard.  
  


“Hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to upset ya. I just thou-" she cut me off.  
  


“Oh you didn't upset me!”  
  


“Huh?” I said turning to face her, “I'm getting mixed signals here... Do you want me to stay or go?”  
  


“NO!” she yelled.  
  


Now it was my turn to stare at her wide eyed and slack jawed. She covered her face with her paws and wings. Silence hung in the air between us. Heartbeat and a half later, she spoke up and said, “Please don't go...”  
  


Smiling, I replied, “alright, I'll stay.”  
  


She lifted her head with glee, her eyes shining like the ocean. Her wings fluttered too. A flash of pink. I quickly glanced down and saw those scars again. Before I could say or do anything, she trotted away. She takes a seat next to my sketch. A radiant look is thrown my way. My gaze lingered on her before I followed suit.  
  


The Night Fury points and asked, “a drawing?”  
  


I nodded.  
  


She leaned in closer before leaning back. On her hind legs she walked along the edge ever so delicately. Her eyes grew wide and sparkled like moonlight. My breath hitched in my throat. She looked over at me and said, “this is amazing! I never known anyone who could do such a thing! You're so lucky, Toothless.”  
  


My jaw dropped.  
  


She blinked a few times.  
  


“W-what?” she asked.  
  


“You said my name.”  
  


Her wings fluttered open and her eyes grew wide. She gulped asking, “I'm sorry?”  
  


I shake my head at her. I smiled. “It's the first time you said it all day. I'm happy!”  
  


She looked away bashfully. Feeling light like a Fireworm, I trotted over to her. I opened my mouth to speak. I stopped. She was burning a hole into the drawing. Her eyes narrowed at it.  
  


“Hey, you ok?” I asked. She shakes her head. So I then asked, “what is it?”  
  


She turned to me. Eyes full of wonder and curiosity, she said, “It's just.. I wish I could do this. It's an amazing gift you have. Could you show me?”  
  


Dancing in place, I nodded my head. I snatched my branch up. With a head motion, I had her follow me a bit further down. I stopped at a good spot. She sat down quietly. On my hind legs I dipped the stick and began to draw. Up, down, sliding this way and that, a spin here, a spin there, and I dragged it along. I passed by her. I stopped and glanced. Head turned bit away, her eyes stared intently at my line. Her mouth formed an 'o'. Grinning against the stick, I continued. Crisscrossing over some lines, I used my tail to add a bit of texture. One look thrown her way I dabbed one final touch.  
  


A light squeal rang through my ears. I looked over at her. She was hopping! She let out several chirps before bounding over. Still bouncing in place, she beamed up at me and said, “oh my stars! That was incredible, Toothless! I have never seen such a thing before! You're so talented. You make it look so easy and flawless. And you did it on your back legs too! I would love to be able to do it as half as well. Just amazing!”  
  


Brow raised, I lowered the stick and straightened my back out. Head tilted. I wiggled my nose and asked, “you.. don't know how to draw?”  
  


She mirrored my head tilt. She quickly shakes her head and said, “what? No of course not? Did you not hear me?”  
  


“I did hear you. I just don't get how you don't know.”  
  


“Know what?” she replied.  
  


Clearing my throat, I asked, “isn't it a thing we can do?”  
  


“No of course not! You're the only one I've seen ever do this!” she replied.  
  


“Oh.. I see.”  
  


Her eyes softened up at me. She sat a little closer. Digging her claws into the sand, she asked, “Forgive me. I did not mean to be so rude, Toothless.”  
  


Chuckling I replied, “heh, it's ok. Don't worry bout it. Just thought— never mind. Wanna try?”  
  


The Nightfury jumped in her spot. She pressed a paw to her chest and looked at me in horror. She stuttered out, “m-me?!”  
  


“Yeah you!” I said pushing the branch towards her. She stared. I nudged it a bit closer. She recoiled a bit. Grinning, I said, “it's not gonna bite ya. Give it a shot!”  
  


Shaking her head, she mumbled out, “no, no, no...I couldn't. I don't want to put my mouth on it...”  
  


I huffed then puffed my chest out. I dipped my head down into my armpit and nibbled. I looked back at her and said, “sorry, had an itch. Also, do I look sick or something?”  
  


“No, no Toothless, I didn't mean that. I just—“  
  


“Cause I can assure you I ain't! But I can get you another branch though?”  
  


Again she shakes her head. She replied, “n-no it's fine! It's nothing, I'll use yours.” With that she picked the branch up. She takes several steps back. She stabbed the branch down. I flinched at a cracking sound. She began to move. Tiny baby steps. Jagged lines. Her nostrils flared as she dragged the stick down. She bit down. A clean crack down the middle. Stick still in mouth, she growled.  
  


I laughed.  
  


She shot me one of her glares. I saw a flash of something though. Then I saw annoyance. She dropped the stick. “I'm terrible!” she muttered, a hint of frustration in her voice.  
  


I wandered over, taking in her sketch. I sat down next to her. She was bent over the stick before pushing it away. I bent down next to her. I nudged the stick towards her again.  
  


“But I'm awful...” she said.  
  


“So?” I replied, a flash of confusion washed over her face. I hovered a wing above her. I smiled and added, “I wasn't that great either when I started.”  
  


A sharp gasped escaped her.  
  


“Really!”  
  


“Yep! Took me ages, but I kept at it. Wanna know why?”  
  


She nodded her head.  
  


“Cause it's fun.”  
  


“Fun?” she asked.  
  


I nodded. I pulled apart the branch with my claws. I motioned towards hers. She smiled. We both take a branch in mouth and begin to draw. We go in opposite directions. Every so often our lines would cross. And every time I caught her face. A huge smile. We curved, dragged, and spun until every inch of sand was etched in. Our sticks clashed as we faced each other.  
  


Grins all around.  
  


I tossed our sticks into the pond. She was still smiling from ear to ear. Dusk had descended on us faster than I had liked. We both gazed up at the sky. Soft purples fading into deep blues. Stars twinkled in the distance. We gazed back at each other.  
  


“Are you staying here tonight?” I asked.  
  


“Toothless, I..” she started to say. The words died on her tongue though it seemed.  
  


My shoulders slacked. Her wings began to curl around her. She looked up at me then. My body began to move on its own and I leaned in closer. The light had shifted. I swore she was leaning in too. We were an inch away when...  
  


“TOOTHLESS!”  
  


Instantly we pulled away from each other. I looked back at the exit, towards Berk, towards home.  
  


“Your pet is calling for you. You should go.”  
  


I flinched. I turned to correct her but stopped. All the happiness from before had vanished. She stared down at the exit. Misery etched in her face. She had started to turn away when I blurted out, “come with me!”  
  


She spun around.  
  


Swallowing hard, I repeated myself, “come with me, to Berk.”  
  


She had taken a step back from me. Fear. Even in the waning sun I could see it clearly. I said in a soft voice, “there are humans. I know you're scared, but it's ok! There's other dragons there too and-”  
  


“Other dragons?!” she bleated out.  
  


I nodded.  
  


Despite her shaking, I stepped closer to her. I stared deep into her eyes. Her shaking stopped. In a firm and gentle voice I said, “I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You don't have to be alone tonight.”  
  


Her jaw seemed to lock up. Her eyes darted around the area then rested on me. She still shakes a little, but her wings relaxed. She nodded. Then she whispered to me, “I'll go with you. But can we stay here? Just for tonight...I'm not ready to meet them yet.”  
  


My ears flicked towards the entrance. I focused waiting to hear Hiccup call, but he didn't. Perhaps he hadn't want to push. He trusted me. I always came home. I nodded in response. We parted ways to find a place to sleep. She chose her rock. And I chose to rest near the lake. I peered over at her. She was staring. I saw her jump before she buried her face. With a tired sigh, I lay my head down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest chapter till I finish the next illustration. From there can continue writing the story, so no more backlog jakl;fjkas;f


	10. Night Fury - Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like awhile since last update, was afraid to give the illustration a shot. A friend sent a crowd tutorial though! Helped a ton, now I can continue writing rest of the story

“You ready?” Toothless asked. I stiffly nodded. He smiled before he leapt up onto the entrance. Basket and all. I gulped. He shot me another smile then disappeared.

“Guess that means it's my turn,” I mumbled.

Body low to the ground, I pushed up with all my might. My claws caught the stone grooves. Kicking my back legs, I tried to pull myself up. My claws slipped out the grooves. I barely caught my breath as Toothless grabbed hold of my paws. He pulled me all the way up. I squeezed my eyes shut. Body stiffened. Preparing myself for the worst.

“Heh, same thing happened to me ages ago. This ledge is pretty hight.”

I opened my eyes.

Soft sunlit eyes looked down on me. Toothless smiled. My whole body seemed to melt. I quickly shake my head and said, “yes, yes it is.”

he turned away, wrapping the basket with his tail, leading me through the tunnel. A vast, luscious forest greeted us. The land rose as we began our walk. Never had I witnessed such a land.

“How curious?” I said.

Toothless side eyed me. He asked, “what's so curious?”

“This land! It rises and falls in such heights and depths too! It's like the forest is alive,” I replied.

Toothless chuckled.

“What's so funny?” I asked.

“How you talk is different. We don't talk like that here,” he replied.

I winced.

His expression turned into panic suddenly. He waves his paw. He said, “not that's a bad thing. It's different but good!”

a small laugh escaped me. He tilted his head.

“Thank you, I said. His mouth opened but he shut it. We continued to walk. My heartbeat raced faster and faster with each step.

My eyes traveled to his strong face down to his wings. Powerful. I bit my lip. Softly I said, “we could fly if it would be faster, Toothless.” I tossed a glance at my own wings. Pathetic.

He let out a booming laugh.

I nearly lost my footing. He smiled wide; wide eyed too. Rolling his shoulders, he waves off the idea with his paw. “Nah! We don't gotta fly! Walking is good for ya! Besides I figured you'd be tired of flying. Yeah?”

A wave of relief washed over me. I nodded.

He held his head high.

“We'll also be there when everyone's already awake. They're gonna freak when they see you.”

Again I nodded my head, but froze. There's a tremor in my voice as I asked, “everyone... do you mean humans?”

“Mhm! And our kind too!” Toothless murmured, eyes glistening like sunlit grass.

I swallowed down a scream. My feet grew heavy and slow as we walked. Eyes firmly on the ground. Our shadows had disappeared as the sun hung high in the sky. The silence was deafening. Pushing down another scream, I asked, “how much further?”

Soft smile. A knowing look. Before I could even utter a word, Toothless pushed aside a row of low hanging tree branches before us. My heart sank into my belly.

Human nests.

A lump formed in my throat as we made our way towards the nest. Large trees in unusual shapes surrounded us. Flashes of colors decorated them. Loud noises bellowed from them and down the dirt paths. I moved closer to Toothless. Strange noises echoed throughout several homes. The smell of fire burned my nostrils. That's when a familiar yet unfamiliar sound shakes the ground.

“GET DOWN!” someone yelled.

Massive shadows descended upon us. I peered up. Creatures flew over, in all various shapes, sizes, and colors. They chilled me to the bone. They had claws, scales, wings, and sounded like me. But they weren't like me. Not at all.

Of course I cowered like a hatchling. I crouched and followed Toothless who was more preoccupied with his own thoughts. I reached out for him. He stopped. He looked at me before giving me another sweet smile. Something stirred within me. With some force, I was able to stand tall and walk beside him. I stared straight ahead. In hopes it would keep the fear down.

My ears twitched.

Voices swirled around us, but it all became jumped with how many there were. The strange noises in the houses stopped. Humans froze in their places. Our “kind” as Toothless called them stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes bore into my skull.

Shaky steps I followed Toothless up a winding path. There on a hill was a more grand house. And standing outside were more humans. One stuck out. His green eyes lit up when they saw Toothless. Then they landed on me. They grew wide. As did the rest standing next to him.

“My gods, Toothless!” the one called Hiccup yelled.

He ran down the jagged rocks with the others following him. Hiccup grinned at me. I stayed quiet. Then I witnessed the strangest thing. Hiccup hugged Toothless. And Toothless hugged him back.

I watched the two head bump each other and watched Toothless get his chin scratched. Hiccup turned his sights on me. He takes a step towards me. I stepped back. It was then I saw him reaching out towards me. Fear kicked in. I growled before I closing my eyes. Waiting.

Hushed whispers all around me.

I waited still.

Nothing.

One eye opened and I peeked. Hiccup's hand is out towards me while he gives me a sincere look. Both eyes open now I looked around. Everyone was staring. Several of our “kind” stared me down, some even wore scowls. I focused my attention on Hiccup and Toothless. The latter motioned to me. He moved his head forward. I didn't understand. So I lowered my head and away. Hiccup lowered his hand and done a small nod. More whispers began to circulate around me. Then another human walked up. From her different form she must be a female. She laid her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

“Hiccup,” she said.

Hands on his hips, Hiccup said, “well should've figured it wasn't going to be that easy. Still she's here!”

More humans started to crowd. Several small ones pointed out me smiling. Bigger ones looked me up and down before whispering to each other. A small one stepped forward. Arms crossed and nose upturned the little one barked out, “this is the Nightfury?” His voice, albeit more annoying, still held a rougher tone. Like Hiccup. So humans can come in small sizes it seems.

Two more humans came forward. They looked the same?“Yeah, aren't they supposed to be like big?” “Maybe it's a baby!” Their voices meshed together so well. Had no idea who said what.

“Don't be like that guys! This is an incredible discovery! We can learn so much from her!” Another human cried. A large human he was. He had something in his hand and was messing around with it. I tilted my head.

The tiny human let out a huff and said, “you and Hiccup both keep saying it's a girl. What if it's not?”

I'm a girl.

“She's a girl, Snoutlout” Hiccup said, crossing his own arms, “I mean look at her. It's obvious she's a girl.”

The Snoutlout rolled his eyes again. He jabbed an accusing finger at Hiccup then at a round and brown dragon. He said, “yea and we thought Meatlug was a boy.”

Tension became thick and heavy between the two. Suddenly a man with strange limbs hobbled over and clocked the two upside the head.

“Aight that's enough both of ya!” This man said. He wagged a finger at Hiccup and added, “and that's no way for a chief to behave. Actin' like children. You're vikings!” Then the man turned to me, squinting his eyes at me. Hobbling over, he leaned over to look under and said, “let's settle this then shall we?”

Muscles tensed I was ready to growl when he shot up. And yelled. My ears started to ring. Everyone else covered their ears in unison. He yelled again, “VALKA GET OVER HERE!”

The crow stepped aside to give a clear path. A tall woman comes through. She looked similar to Hiccup as if she were his— “Hey mom,” Hiccup said.

His mother walked over to me. I began to back up when I stopped. There was something bout her that calmed me. In such grace she bent down to me a warmth radiating in her eyes. Her hands glided under my chin. I was still. Her eyes bore into mine. My soul bare for her all to see. She dipped her head down peeking beneath my belly. She slipped from my head down my body. Her hands grazed my wings. She held out her hand to me. We locked eyes. I gave her my paw and she inspected it. There was a twitch in her eyes though. Fingers grazed my chest. She pulled away standing tall. Without a word she gave me a smile then turned to face her son and the crowd.

“Hiccup is right. This is a female.”

There were ohs and ahs. The crowd came closer to me hands reaching out and eyes wide with excitement. The dragons seemed to mirror them. Big heads attached to long necks peered at me. Small dragons hovered. There was so much heat. I couldn't breath. I immediately curled into myself. There was shouting but my ears were still ringing. I heard a much louder Hiccup and possibly the female next to him.

Someone let out a roar.

The world all stands still. Humans and dragons turned to the source. I peeked through my wings and saw Toothless. An angry Toothless. And an angrier Hiccup. And the angriest woman I had ever seen. Before Toothless or Hiccup could move, she stepped forward. The crowd stepped back. In a firm yet harsh tone she spoke, “we're done here. Go back to what you were doing and act like nothing has changed. Understand.”

In one swift motion, they all dispersed.

Toothless walked over and laid down next to me. I unfurled my wings. Footsteps close in on us and I looked up. Hiccup dropped down. He shot me an apologetic look then patted Toothless. He looked up at the woman standing next to him. Hand on her hip, she patted his shoulder.

“Thanks Astrid,” he said.

Astrid bent down kissing Hiccup's forehead. My heart fluttered. I looked over to Toothless who watches happily. More fluttering. Toothless looked to me. I looked away bashfully. Hiccup hopped to his feet. Dusting his hands together, he motioned towards the hill house. I gazed up, confusion washing over me.

“You're a guest of Berk tonight. I'd be honored if you had dinner with us,” Hiccup said. Toothless swatted his arm grumbling at him. I raised a brow. Again I looked to Toothless.

Leaning in close, I asked, “why is he being so kind?” “

“It's our way of showing respect. Only important folk get to dine with the chief.”

“O-Oh, really? I never thought of myself as impor—“ I cut myself off before changing my words, “should...should I say yes?”

Toothless leaned in and replied, “yeah! You don't have to though. It's up to you.”

“I have a choice?” I asked.

“Of course ya do. Just want ya to be comfortable,” Toothless replied.

I sat there quietly then said, “I'd love to.”

Toothless smiled the biggest smile I had seen of him yet. He even revealed his teeth! He jumped to his feet. He nodded his head to Hiccup who grinned. He beamed down at Astrid. She playfully rolled her eyes. Hiccup once more motioned towards his home. Arms linked together, Hiccup and Astrid walked ahead of us. Toothless trotted after them. And I followed.

At the top of the hill, I looked back. We stood above this small village filled with humans and dragons living together. My thoughts turned to my mother. What she would think of this? Her words started off as a whisper. They began to grow loud. Before they could scream, Toothless comes into view. Her words died.

“You're in for a treat,” he said. My stomach knotted up. I followed him inside. A quaint little wooden cave. A roaring fire in the middle with wood leading up top. With slow steps I made my way in. Hiccup closed the door behind us. Stoking the fire was Valka who gave us a smile.

“Ah Hiccup, you've come home. Dinner is done so I'll see myself out.”

Hiccup waved it off. Astrid takes a gentle hold of Valka's arm.

“Mom, you should stay. We have a guest with us tonight.”

Valka chuckled. She looked past Hiccup to me. In a soft tone, she said, “I think it'd be best for her to not have so many people here, Hiccup,” she held her hand out to him, “I know you're excited. Trust me.”

Sighing, Hiccup nodded. He stepped to the side letting his mother out. Astrid walked after Valka. Not before giving Hiccup another kiss. She whispered in his ear though. The door closed shut behind them. Hiccup shakes his head. His sight turns onto the black rock hanging above the fire. He stirred it once. He leaves it be and goes to a basket.

“Come on!” Toothless said. I followed him to Hiccup. Hiccup grinned as he turned around arms holding up piles of fish! My jaw dropped. Toothless smirked. I felt a sliver of drool drip out of my mouth. Hiccup laughed. He walked over with the plates. Setting them down between us, he fished himself food out of the black rock.

Toothless dove in happily. Licking my lips, I opened my mouth wide but stopped. Speaking through chews, Toothless asked, “hey what's wrong?”

“I can't eat this...” I said.

“What why?!” he yelled, flinging bits of food everywhere.

I looked down.

“There's not enough for both of us. I can't take food from you,” I answered.

He swallowed hard. Toothless wiggled his nose at me and said, “that's your fish. And there's plenty to eat.”

Hiccup must have heard us since he leaned in. He shot Toothless a look. Swallowing, Hiccup set his plate down. He said, “you two alright?”

Toothless pointed at the fish, at me, then at the basket. Hiccup arched a brow. He looked over at me. Then at the fish. His eyes softened and lips curved into a smile. He picked up a fish. He held out to me and said, “go on. You can have as much as you want.”

I peered up at me. My stomach growled. Again I licked my lips and snatched the fish from his hand. He flexed his fingers. Hadn't realized humans had good reflexes. I scooped up more fish swallowing them whole. In a flash, the plate was empty. I licked my lips. My gaze lingered on Toothless' plate. My stomach whined, but my head told me no. I pushed down my hunger.

Hiccup, chewing, got up from his seat and back to the basket. With a groan he lifted it up. He dropped it between us. And a waterfall of fish came rushing out. Once more my jaw dropped. Toothless let out a guttural chuckle.

“Eat till you're full!” Hiccup said. He gave Toothless a pat before going back to his meal. Toothless finished off his plate. I dove again into the pile. Filling up my belly the first time in ages. Toothless joined me and we ate like alphas. Soon there was only one fish left. I reached for it.

So did Toothless.

Our noses touched. I pulled away looking at him sheepishly. He blinked. He nudged the fish to me. I simply stared in awe. Lifting my gaze I caught Toothless staring. Nothing was said between us. I felt it again. A flutter in my belly. I ate the last fish.

“Enjoy your meal?” he asked.

“Oh yes very much. Thank you for inviting me,” I replied.

Damn he smiled again. He's done it so much since we've met. And I don't understand why he does. Still it made me happy.

Toothless led me up the strange tree to the top of the cave. He swept his wing across the room. There laid two nests. One feather and one stone. Across the way was a wooden slab with thin leaves decorating it. Drawings! I let out a squeal of delight. I rushed over peering over them. Toothless sat next to me.

“Incredible! Are these yours?” I asked looking at him.

He shakes his head. “Nah I wish! Hiccup did these. Great huh? Though I think taught him a thing or two.” He stuck his tongue out.

I laughed. I honest to the stars above I laughed.

Toothless trotted over to the stone nest. Hopping onto it, he said, “this is my bed. Tonight though it's your bed too.”

I had to do a double take. I switched between the bed and Toothless. My wings twitched as they began to curl around me. Covering my eyes, I squeaked, “n-no! I couldn't...I can't!”

“Sorry!” he said. I peeked through my claws. He gave me a sheepish look. Toothless said, “that was a stupid idea. You can have the bed all to yourself! You're the guest.”

I quickly shake my head.

He tilted his head at me eyes raised.

“If you're worried bout where I'm gonna sleep, don't. I'll crash with Hiccup. Done it before so—“

“I can't stay.”

Toothless looked as if I had hit him. He hung his head. His wings drooped next to him as the light from his eyes flicked away. He began to nod before sighing. He said, “right...you probably wanna go home huh?”

Home. I hadn't thought much of it. Only time I had was due to Mother's words echoing. Even still that faded fast. Like the tide, my vow came rushing in. To bring Toothless back. Avoid my brother. To earn my mother's favor.

My attention rested on Toothless. Hiccup moved below us, whistling a tune. The fire crackled and popped mixing with the voices of those outside. Dragons roared and bellowed. Happiness crashed through the air like the ocean's waves. Toothless' gaze caught mine. Soft. So warm. He smiled again. Another flutter in my belly and the words came tumbling out.

“No, it's not that,” Toothless perked up,“I am just not ready to stay among humans. Yet.” I smiled back.

The light in his eyes nearly blinded me. He hopped over to me. That smile of his. It could rival the sun and moon combined! He motioned for me to follow him. Moment we reached the bottom, Hiccup waved. His smile faltered when we moved to the door. He looked at Toothless. Toothless looked at him. A nod. Hiccup opened the door for us.

I began to walk down the jagged rocks. Toothless stepped in front of me and I give him a look. He pointed with his wing. He slipped away so I follow. Around the corner was a wooden canopy. Beneath was a spot weathered down and dark. Without a word, Toothless warmed it up before he patted the spot. Stars began to twinkle as the night rolled in. I whispered a thank you and laid down.

“Get some sleep, I'm gonna show you around tomorrow. Sweet dreams!” Toothless said then disappeared.

I let out a yawn. Body curling into a tight ball, I relaxed into the warmth of my bed. Sweet dreams indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Toothless - Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the illustration done so I can post this lol Sorry for the sporadic updates, thanks to the ones who are reading and commenting~ <3

Dawn had peeked in through the curtains creeping through the room Grumbling, I arched my back. I blinked away the tiredness and looked ahead. Hiccup sat across the room. He hunched over his desk. Yawning, I crawled off my bed and walked over. With each breath his shoulders rose and fell. I peered over him. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. Beneath Hiccup's hand was a drawing. Of her.  
  


“GET UP!” I roared.  
  


Hiccup jumped a foot in the air. The drawing stuck to his face. He whipped his head at me. Eyes wide like mine, Hiccup began to stutter. I shoved him off the chair. Before he had a chance, I hopped on top of him. I licked his face all over.  
  


Flailing, Hiccup yelled, “TOOTHLESS, GET OFF!”  
  


I hopped off. Skittering in place, I thrashed my tail around. Hiccup sat up and dusted himself off before resting his arms on his knees. Eyebrow raised, Hiccup smiled and said, “heh, take it you want to see your girlfriend?”

I froze.  
  


Hiccup's grin grew wider.  
  


Chest puffed up, I shot him a glare. He waved me off before rising to his feet. The paper hung limp against his brow. He peeled it off setting it down. Hands on his hips Hiccup marveled at his sketch. Casually he said, “think I captured her pretty well, huh bud? You should bring her over so I can do better.”  
  


_PLONK!  
  
_

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head after I kicked a pencil at him. I grumbled and shifted in my spot. He stuck his tongue out. Despite myself, I smiled warmly before running to the door. I cast him an expectant look. Hiccup waved me off while picking up his pencil. He said, “alright bud. Let me just wake up. Then we'll go.”

My eyes followed Hiccup as he started to his morning stretch. My tail thrashed. Loud thumps vibrated th  
  
rough the floor. Hiccup gave me a side eye. “Wait,” he said as he tightened his leg. A low whine fills the room as I flapped my wings. Hiccup whipped his head to me. I saw a frown. Standing up, Hiccup walked over arms crossed. I mimicked him. He craned his neck up. Our eyes locked the air thickening with tension. Hiccup shakes his head. I nod mine.  
  


“It seems ah interrupted a lovers' quarrel!”  
  


We both turned in unison to the source. Standing in the doorway was Gobber, grinning ear to ear. I heard Hiccup sigh. Gobber laughed. The blacksmith walked over before slapping the back of Hiccup's head. Hiccup looked shocked. Before he had a chance, Gobber wagged his finger at him. And started in on him, the phrase 'late again!' and 'stayed up late did ya?!' I stifled a snort. Hiccup pushed Gobber's hand aside.  
  


“Alright Gobber, I get it! What do you really want?” Hiccup asked.  
  


The smile disappeared. Gobber began inspecting his prosthetic, avoiding Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup straightened his back out. He asked again. Gobber muttered something under his breath. I tilted my head. I caught Hiccup clenching his fists. _Again_ Hiccup asked. Gobber muttered a bit louder but still muffled. I leaned over Hiccup to listen in. Gobber sucked in a deep breath. After letting it out, he said finally, “She's gone.”  
  


“WHAT!?” I bellowed. Without hesitation, I bolted past them jumping down to the second level. I ran steadfast at the door. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself to bust through. A familiar voice rang out. My eyes snapped open seeing Astrid walking through the door. She jumped out of the way with a yell. I threw a look back. Astrid gaping at me while Hiccup and Gobber came running. I whined apologetically. I dug my claws into the dirt. Turning tightly, I rushed to the side of the house. I came to a dead stop. My eyes scanned the area beneath the awning.  
  


Nothing.  
  


I slipped out from under the awning. I sat back on my haunches. Head twisting this way and that, an empty roof was all I saw. Hiccup's voice called out to me. My ears twitched. Springs squeaked toward me. Hands and arms wrapped around my neck as Hiccup hoisted himself up. He leaned over me. He shot me a disapproving look; then looked beneath the awning. His breath hitched in his throat. He gently patted my head.  
  


“Sorry bud...I guess she left...” he said. My heart sunk. My gaze trailed to the sky then back to my tail fin. I hung my head. Hiccup gently scratched my ears. We walked back towards the front of his house. The moment we got there, Stormfly bum rushed me. Hiccup was flung off landing a few feet away. My back hit the dirt hard. I winced. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with a very _very_ pissed off Deadly Nadder.  
  


“STORMFLY STOP!” Astrid yelled as she ran past. Stormfly paused. She hopped off. She glared at me. Astrid dropped to her knees where Hiccup lay. She helped him sit upright. He looked around dazed. He then shook head while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  


“Sorry bout that babe. I didn't think she'd do that,” Astrid said, brushing his hair back. She then shot Stormfly and _me_ a dirty look. In her commanding tone, she then said, “both of you! Come here. **Now**.”  
  


I looked at her aghast. Stormfly trudged past me, belly close to the ground. I followed suit. We sat before Astrid and a now standing Hiccup. Hands on her hips, Astrid started to give us a lecture. Hiccup rested a hand on her shoulder. She paused. Looking at him, she raised a brow. He leaned in whispering something. Astrid's features softened. She cast me a pity look. Hiccup then took a step forward. He spoke, voice still rough from the landing, to me, “Bud, I get it... _but_ you could've gotten hurt. Astrid almost got hurt. You can't just go running off like that.”  
  


Astrid pointed at him, “he DID get hurt as did you!”  
  


Hiccup waved it off and said, “I'm fine, don't worry bout it. Not the first time I landed hard on my back. Right Astrid~?” He grinned. A deep flush raced across Astrid's cheeks. She punched him. While the duo playfully quarreled, I looked up at Stormfly. Her eyes were still narrowed. I lifted a paw to her. She jerked back.  
  


Sighing, I said, “Stormfly, I--” she cut me off.  
  


“Whatever excuse you're gonna say. Save it. I don't give a damn. You nearly _killed_ Astrid. Thank the gods she didn't get hurt, or you wouldn't be breathing right now,” she snarled. My ears laid flat against my head. Hurt must've flashed across my face then. Stormfly's eyes widened a little. She curled her tail around me.  
  


“I didn't mean it...” she said gently.  
  


Nodding, I replied, “I know...can't say I blame you though. Considering...” Her gaze drifted to Hiccup as I spoke. She gave a short nod. We watched our riders chatting and laughing from afar. Happy. A pair. Then Gobber joined them jabbering on about something. A family. My heart sunk. My tail thrashed to and fro for a moment. Stormfly draped a wing around me kindly. I wondered what it would be like to live with your own kind.  
  


Stormfly pulled away from her harshly. She screeched. Loudly. I jumped in my spot. Wings flared out Stormfly hopped away before she spun around. Her tail spikes ready to discharge. I whipped my head behind me.  
  


A basket.  
  


Blinking, I stared at it. My ears twitched. Flapping. I looked up and there she was! Hovering, she looked down at me sheepishly. She dropped down to the ground. Pawing at the dirt, she kept her gaze low. Wiggling, I bounced over to her. She jumped back. I stopped mid wiggle. I padded over to her.  
  


“You're still here!” I yelled happily. Confusion washed over her face as she tilted her head. I tilted mine back. I pointed with my wingtip to below the awning. I added, “cause you weren't in your sleeping spot. We thought you left.”  
  


The fury shakes her head. She then pushed the wicker basket to me. Curious, I sniffed at it. A wonderful aroma hit me, making my mouth water. I knocked it over. Spilling from it was a variety of fish, my jaw dropped. I beamed down at her and said, “oh my Thor this is amazing! Where did you get the fish? Wait. Better question: where did you get the _basket_?”  
  


She opened her mouth, but clammed up. Her eyes stared at me. No. Next to me. I glanced and saw Stormfly, eyeing the fish. I nudged her. She widened an eye at me until she got the hint. Puffing her chest out, Stormfly leaned over and said, “so you're the one who flew into me.”  
  


“Stormfly!” I snapped.  
  


The fury curled into herself. Her wings had begun to fold around her. She murmured out, “I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you...the basket was heavy...”  
  


Stormfly and I exchanged looks. Heavy? Grinning, Stormfly said teasingly, “heavy, huh? Hope that means there's enough to go around.”  
  


Horror etched onto the fury's features. She dropped to the ground. Scrambling to count the fish out, her breathing erratic. She jumped to her feet. She bleated out, “I'll g-get some more! Sorry!” She tried to take off, but Stormfly stepped on her tail. She dropped with a thump.  
  


“Easy kid! I was messing with ya. Ya don't have to get more.” Stormfly said.  
  


Looking over her shoulder, the fury said, “o-oh...right. Sorry.” She then looked away from Stormfly.  
  


Nostrils flared, Stormfly leaned down to me and whispered, “I don't like her.”  
  


I wing bumped Stormfly. Moving closer to the fury, I caught her gaze. She looked up. Again it was as if I was drowning. I literally had to shake off the feeling. Collecting myself, I said, “don't worry bout Stormfly. She's harmless!” Stormfly booed at that. “Are you afraid she'll attack if you...like look at her?” I then asked.  
  


Quickly the fury shakes her head. Furrowing my brow, I asked, “oh then what's the problem?”  
  


“There's no problem!” She said, before again looking away. She sighed and continued “It's just...she's so beautiful and imposing.”  
  


I performed a double take. Blinking rapidly, I just nodded. I shifted gears and turned my attention to the basket. Then I glanced back at the humans. They were watching. Curious yet being respectful. Humming to myself, I turned back to the fury. “Hey could you bring the fish to the house?” I then pointed a paw at said house. She followed my paw. She flexed her claws yet nodded. She pushed the fish back into the basket the best she could. She grabbed the handles. She flew over to the house. Stormfly and I watched from afar. Slack jawed, Hiccup looked to me. I nodded. He ran over to let her in while Astrid and Gobber came over to clean up the fish.  
  


I then looked up at Stormfly, curious bout her reaction. Stormfly wore a toothy grin. Chest puffed out, Stormfly trilled happily, “I like her.”  
  


Cheekily I said, “of course you do~”  
  


She stuck her tongue at me. She bumped her wings at me before walking over to the house. More so to the side than anything. Again dancing in my spot, I ran towards the front door.  
  


I poked my head in to see Hiccup cooking skewered fish. He noticed me then. He motioned his head subtly behind him. I looked. Pressed against the wall and curled into herself was the fury. Big round eyes staring. Her pupils constricted. Thoughts ran through my head as I walked over. I then stupidly stepped on an old floorboard. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She tore her attention from Hiccup and unto me. She then looked away. Again.  
  


“I'm sorry...” she murmured.  
  


“What?” I replied.  
  


Her face crumpled as she wrapped her wings around her.  
  


“I...I wasn't able to protect your fish. He had a weapon...” she said.  
  


“Wait what? Hiccup would never hurt you! Also? _My_ fish? I thought they were yours?” I asked. When the fury shakes her head, I then asked, “why did ya get me fish?”  
  


“To thank you!”  
  


“For what?”  
  


“For your kindness and to repay you for the fish you brought before.”  
  


“Oh! Thank you, but you didn't have to do that!”  
  


She finally looked me in the eye. Gobsmacked. Her brow furrowed and then she looked back to Hiccup. She then asked, “so you share your food? _Willingly_?”  
  


“Course we do!” I said happily.  
  


“I see...” she said quietly.  
  


The wonderful smell of cooking fish wafted through the house. Hiccup turned the fish over. The fury watched, curious. Sitting next to her, I leaned over and said, “he's gonna be at that for awhile.”  
  


She let out a squeak. When it registered what I meant, she made an 'oh' noise. We sat there for a moment. I then wing nudged her. The fury looked up. I gave her a sly look. “I can show ya around? To the past the time,” I said.  
  


Her jaw dropped. Her wings drooped to the floor. Eyes wide. She began to press her back against the wall. She stammered out, “you...you mean...meet your pack?”  
  


I nodded to her and said, “they won't hurt. Humans here _love_ dragons. Also Hiccup,” I pointed to my rider, “won't let that happen. **I** won't let that happen. You'll be ok, I promise you that.”  
  


The fury mulled it over. Tail swishing back and fro as her wings twitched. She looked back at Hiccup. Stars in her eyes. She then jumped towards me, nearly nose to nose. Hindquarters wiggling. Beaming up at me, she said, “let's go!”  
  


“Heh, not what I expected,” I said grinning.  
  


Hiccup must've been watching us cause he was smiling. He waved us off as I lead her out. As we trotted away, something crossed my mind. I slowed down. I asked, “hey, what's your name?”  
  


She froze.  
  


“My...my name?”  
  


“Yeeaaah...I never got a chance to ask. Sorry bout that,” I said, laughing awkwardly. She dragged her claw in the dirt idly.  
  


Her ears flattened against her head. She muttered something. Too soft.  
  


“Come again?”  
  


She sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She said, “my name's Sparkling Sapphire.”  
  


“Oh! That's a very pretty name!” I said. I gave her a big gummy grin. Her shoulders slumped as she stared absently at the ground. My smile grew smaller. Tilting my head, I asked, “not a fan huh?” She squeeze her eyes shut.  
  


“Wanna be called something else?” I asked.  
  


Her head jerked up. Blinking rapidly at me, she asked in a surprised tone, “something else? You can do that?”  
  
  


“Well yeah? I don't wanna upset ya. If you're fine with it, I can call ya something else!”  
  


“I suppose that is fine... I do not know have another name in mind.”  
  


“Oh? Ya never had a nickname?”  
  


Briefly her eyes became glossy. She pawed at her eyes before shrugging. I only nodded. Narrowing my eyes, I gave her a good long look. A few names came to mind.  
  


“Can shorten it to Sapphire?”  
  


“No thank you.”  
  


“Fair enough!”  
  


Humming to myself, I threw out a few more names. I said, “how abooout moonbeam? Rán? Freya? Aqua? Cordelia? Bluestorm?” She giggled at the names, yet shook her head.  
  


I rubbed my paws over my face. She gave me a sheepish look. I sighed and said, “Hiccup makes it look easy. He can give a dragon a name faster than lightning!”  
  


“Oh? Did he give your name?”  
  


“Yeah, hah, he did.”  
  


“You have teeth though...?”  
  


“Heh, well never said he was the _best_ ~ Sometimes he picks names off what he sees or events.” The cogs in my brain continued to turn. A name came to mind. “Speaking of events, I think I got nickname for ya!”  
  


“Oh? And what would that be, Toothless?”  
  


“Midnight, since we met you in the _middle_ of the _night_. Eh eh eh!” I said, wiggling my nubs at her.  
  


She became very quiet. She gingerly touched her neck, rubbing at a scar. My muscles tensed. Her eyes began to sparkle.  
  


“I like it.”  
  


I smiled so wide my face began to hurt. I stepped forward and said, “well then, _Midnight_ let me give you a personal tour of Berk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Legacy, I'm gonna do everything in batches. Chapters and illustrations. May take time, but at the least when it updates it'll be more than one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again; sorry bout the mixup!


End file.
